Flames of the Empire
by WildDev13
Summary: When a ship goes missing over Korriban, Ahsoka, Anakin and Obi-Wan go to investigate. However, there's one thing they didn't suspect to be there. The Sith Empire is still alive. Does the Sith have a plan against the Jedi or are they ready to make peace? Remake of "Rise of the Ancient Empire". AhsokaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back and ready to write stories. First of all, the story "The Life of Jay Serside" will not continue, it will be put up for adoption for anyone who wants it, I'm sorry to end it for those who enjoyed the story. And of course, the remake of my Sith story "Rise of the Ancient Empire" is happening. Anyway, here's the remake.**

**Today, I had trouble getting into my account, but I'm here!**

Out in space, there was a Pelta-class frigate flying in hyperspace. Finally it came out and was near the planet, Korriban.

"Why are we here?" asked one of the clone troopers. "We should be heading to Coruscant right now, not here."

"I'm checking the computers to see what the problem is" said the captain of the ship, whose name was Sper. "Maybe, we went in the wrong way."

Just as the captain was about to check the computers, everything shut off and left the ship dead in space.

"What's happening?" asked another clone.

"I'm not sure everything got shut down." Sper told them.

"Great. We're sitting ducks out here." Another trooper said.

Then a mysterious force pulled the ship towards Korriban. Everyone handle on to something and was confused on what's happening.

"Ummm…Please tell that your moving the ship." A trooper asked Sper.

"No" Sper answered the trooper.

Then the ship was in the atmosphere and was heading towards a mountain.

"Turn the ship around!" one of them said.

"I can't the ship won't move." Sper said as he tried to turn the ship out of the direction of the mountain.

Finally, the ship crashed into the mountain and the parts of the ship fell and were on fire.

_(In the Jedi Temple)_

The Council members were sitting in their seats, discussing a matter that just happened, when Anakin and Ahsoka came in.

"You summoned us, master." Anakin said as he and Ahsoka bowed.

"Yes. A ship missing, there is." Said master Yoda. "Near the planet, Korriban, it has."

"What shall we do, master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Go to the planet, Skywalker; with you take your padawan." Yoda said.

"I'll accompany Anakin." Obi-Wan said to Yoda.

"Very well, dismiss." Windu said as the Council's meeting ended. Anakin and Ahsoka left and headed for hanger.

_(Jedi Temple Hanger)_

"Alright Snips, I suggest you be careful during this mission." Anakin told Ahsoka.

"Why? It's not like I've been to planets before why is this so different?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka, Korriban was the planet where the Sith species came from and it also has a powerful sense of the Dark Side." Anakin explained to Ahsoka.

"Now I remember, the Great Hyperspace War was what ended the Sith species and left Korriban, a barren of nothing." Ahsoka said.

"Even thou the Sith species are gone, you still have to mindful while on Korriban." Anakin said.

"You got it, master." Ahsoka said.

Anakin and Ahsoka waited for Obi-Wan, until he finally came and they went inside one of the three Jedi Cruisers to take them to Korriban.

_(Korriban – Valley of the Dark Lords)_

There were old structures with old statures of Sith, told to be built for the Siths that have died. Then, there was a loud yell from a distance.

A young Sith male with black hair, red skinned and light golden eyes, whose about 17 years old. He was shirtless and had black pants on. He was holding his red lightsaber in his hand as he saw a group of Hississ coming towards him.

The Sith jumps in the air and onto the back of one of the five Hississ and stabs his lightsaber through the creature's back, killing it.

Two Hississ jumped and surrounded the Sith. One of them jumped and clawed the Sith across his back; the Sith screamed and cut the Hississ in half. He threw his lightsaber into the throat of the other.

The last two Hississ ran towards the Sith. He lifted up a boulder and dropped it on the Hississ, killing it.

Leaving the Hississ and the Sith in a stare-down. The Hississ ran towards the Sith. The Hississ stopped and was levitating in the air. The Sith was force choking the creature, until the creature stopped moving and was dead.

The Sith turned off his lightsaber and he heard the sound of clapping. He turned around and saw his master.

"You did well, Dathlan. But, I feel that you could've done better." His master, Naga Sadow said.

"What! I just killed five Hississ and all you could say is 'I could've done better'." Dathlan said angrily.

"You shouldn't talk to your master like that." Naga said as he shot some force lighting at Dathlan.

After Naga stopped, Dathlan got up and walked to his master. "I am sorry." He said as he bowed.

"Good, now come let's head home." Naga said to Dathlan.

"Yes father." Dathlan said as he and his father went back to the empire.

_(Near Korriban)_

The three Jedi Cruisers came out of hyperspace and were heading towards Korriban.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both saw the planet while on bridge. "Prepare for landing." Anakin told Rex.

"Yes sir." Rex said as he left.

One of the Jedi Cruisers landed on Korriban. Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, along a group of clone troopers walked out of the ship.

Ahsoka looked around and saw nothing but rocks, mountains and dry riverbeds.

"There's nothing here, but rocks and dirt." Ahsoka stated to Anakin.

"We must look to see if we can find the ship." Obi-Wan said.

However, they unaware that they were being watched by a group of black-furred Tuk'atas. "Go warn the Emperor of the Jedi." One of the Tuk'atas said.

One of the Tuk'atas ran towards the Empire to find Emperor Naga.

_(Inside the Sith Palace)_

Dathlan was getting his injury treated by his mother, Aumias. She was being aided by Calab, a black furred Tuk'ata.

"Look I understand that you need training but you shouldn't have gone against a group of Hississ." Aumias said to Dathlan.

"I understand mother, but father wants me to become powerful just like him." Dathlan explained.

Aumias finish tendering to Dathlan's wound. Dathlan walked out to the balcony to see the whole empire.

Dathlan sees a Tuk'ata running towards the palace. Dathlan ran down to see what's happening and got his father.

They both saw the Tuk'ata outside.

"What is it?" Naga asked the Tuk'ata.

"My lord, we have spotted Jedi, not far from here." The Tuk'ata told them about the Jedi. "What shall you want us to do?"

"How many Jedi are there?" Naga asked.

"Three." The Tuk'ata answered.

"Bring one of them to me." Naga said. "If we have one, the other two will follow."

"Yes my lord." The Tuk'ata said as he ran off.

"Stay here and call me once the Tuk'ata comes back." Naga tells Dathlan.

"Yes father." Dathlan said as he watched his father go back into the palace. He turned and sat down on the steps of the palace.

_(The site of the Jedi Cruiser)_

A group of clone troopers walked to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "We haven't seen anything here, sir." One of the troopers informed.

"Alright than, get some rest." Anakin said.

They troops walked back to the ship. "Why haven't we found anything?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm not sure, Snips." Anakin said.

Then, a group of Tuk'atas jumped and attacked the campsite. Clone troopers got their blasters and fired at the Tuk'atas.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka activated their lightsabers to fight off the Tuk'atas.

Four Tuk'atas went off Anakin and Obi-Wan, while three Tuk'atas went off Ahsoka.

A Tuk'ata jumped at Ahsoka, but she force pushed it away from her. While dealing with the two Tuk'atas, the three one knocked Ahsoka into a stone wall, knocking her out.

"Take the girl back to the emperor." The Tuk'ata said as he watched the other take Ahsoka and ran off towards the Empire.

"Let's head back." The other Tuk'ata said as he and all the other Tuk'atas left.

When Anakin and Obi-Wan saw this, they were confused. "Why would they attack us and then leave?" Anakin asked.

"I'm not sure." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked around and didn't see Ahsoka anywhere. "Where's Ahsoka?" he asked. "Have you seen here?"

"No" Obi-Wan said.

"Oh no, the attack was a delusion to probably take one of us and they got Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"You're right, but more importantly where and to whom did they take her to?" Obi-Wan asked.

**So what do you think of it so far, Ahsoka got kidnapped and is being taken to Naga. Anakin and Obi-Wan don't know of the Sith still being there, but especially that they're alive. **

**Read/Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, last time, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka went to Korriban to investigate a missing ship and Ahsoka got kidnapped by a group of Tuk'atas, who are taking her to Naga.**

_(Outside the Sith Palace)_

Dathlan was sitting on the steps of his house when he saw the group of Tuk'atas coming towards the house. Dathlan got up and went inside the house to get Naga.

The Tuk'atas stopped and waited for Naga to come. When he did, the Tuk'atas bowed. "We've brought one of the Jedi, my lord." One of them said.

One of them took the still unconscious Ahsoka off its back and places her on the ground.

Dathlan looked at Ahsoka and was surprised that she was a Jedi, yet she's so young.

Naga looked at her and took her commlink off her. "Take her to your chamber and inform me when she wakes up." Naga ordered Dathlan.

"Yes father." Dathlan said as he scooped Ahsoka into his arms and carried her inside the house.

_(Jedi Cruiser Site)_

Anakin had been sending scouts to find Ahsoka, but they all came back unable to find her. Anakin orders them to double their searches.

Obi-Wan walked up to Anakin. "It's getting late, where could she be?" Anakin asked.

"I'm not sure, but don't worry Ahsoka will contact us and tell us where she is." Obi-Wan informed Anakin.

"I've been calling her, but she wouldn't answer." Anakin said.

"Well then, I guess we wait for our enemy to make the next move." Obi-Wan said.

_(Inside Dathlan's Room)_

Ahsoka started to wake up and felt that she was laying on something soft and realized she was on a bed. She got up and looked around; she was in someone's bedroom. The bed had two pillows and a red blanket and sheet. The room had a black dresser, a red and black rug, a refresher, a black couch and lanterns which were probably used for lights.

Ahsoka heard something and saw a male Sith who was the same age as her. He had black pants on and no shirt. Ahsoka grew curious of the Sith; she went to grab her lightsaber, but they weren't on her.

"Looking for these." The Sith said to her as he handle Ahsoka's lightsabers in his hand.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked.

"My name is Dathlan Sadow. And, who are you?" Dathlan asked back.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Jedi." Dathlan said in a harsh tone.

"What do you want? And, I thought your species were died." Ahsoka said.

"Well we're all alive and breathing." Dathlan said harshly. "And since you're awake, I must bring to my father and find out what shall we do with you." Dathlan said as he grabbed Ahsoka's arm and pulled her to the door. Ahsoka struggled to get out of Dathlan's gasp, but couldn't.

_(Inside Naga's Chamber)_

Dathlan pulled the struggling Ahsoka to his father and he threw her down to the ground. Ahsoka got up and faced Naga.

"What do you want?" Ahsoka said as she showed her fangs to Naga.

Naga placed his hand under Ahsoka's chin and examined her. "You are so young to be a Jedi." Naga said. "I have a plan and it begins with you."

Naga pulled out Ahsoka's commlink. "First to get the Jedi's attention." He said.

Dathlan pulled Ahsoka to Naga as he contacted Anakin.

Anakin and Obi-Wan appeared. "Ahsoka, are you okay?" Anakin asked.

"Interesting to meet you, Jedi." Naga said to Anakin.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were surprised to see a Sith species alive. "Impossible, your species is died." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, we're alive now and we have what you want." Naga said as he showed Ahsoka to them.

"Let her go." Anakin demanded.

"No chance, she stays with me, I want you to meet me. Face to Face." Naga said.

"Why?" Obi-Wan said not trusting the Sith at all.

"I just want to talk to you." Naga said innocently.

"Fine, we'll come, but once we get there, you let Ahsoka go." Anakin said.

"Indeed." Naga said.

"What's your location?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We are not far from here; we're located in near the Western side, right beside two mountains." Naga said.

"Alright, we'll meet you in the morning." Anakin said.

"Good." Naga said as he turned off the commlink. "Well, your master is coming, but I doubt there will be talking."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

"Nothing, you'll found out soon." Naga said. "Take the girl back to your chambers."

"Yes father" Dathlan took Ahsoka and walked back to his room.

_(Dathlan's Room)_

Once inside, Dathlan let Ahsoka go. Ahsoka backed away from Dathlan and looked at him. "Look I know what you are and I know I shouldn't trust you." Ahsoka said.

"Interesting and yet we're the ones who tried to kill my people." Dathlan said as he sat down on the couch.

Ahsoka had no reply, she stood there in silence. Dathlan looked and realize it was nighttime.

"Well, it's time to go to sleep." Dathlan said.

"Alright, where do I sleep?" Ahsoka asked.

"You get my bed, while I get the couch." Dathlan said.

Ahsoka walked over to the bed and laid down on it. "Wait, how do I know that you're not going to kill me in my sleep." She asked.

"Because I can't; I may not know what my father up to, but I do know if I kill you, he'll kill me." Dathlan stated.

"Ohh...Okay" Ahsoka said as she covered herself in the blanket and slowly started to sleep. She notices that Dathlan wasn't going to sleep. "Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you." Dathlan said.

Ahsoka turned over to the other side and fell asleep.

_(Outside the Capital Building)_

It was morning and Naga and several Tuk'atas were out front waiting for the Jedi to arrive.

Soon, a Jedi Cruiser flew and landed right near the building and out came Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"We're here, now where's Ahsoka?" Anakin asked Naga.

"She is safe, but now come." Naga said as he motioned his hand to another building.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were uncertain on what was going to happen. But they kept their guard up.

_(Inside a Sith Coliseum) _

Dathlan and Ahsoka were being escorted inside the Coliseum by two Tuk'atas and were placed in one of the underground section.

"Why are we here? What are you planning?" Ahsoka said with a aggress tone.

"Like I said before, I have no idea what my father is planning or why we're here." Dathlan said angrily.

Ahsoka looked out the window and sighed. "I don't like where this is going." She quietly said.

_(On the Balcony of the Coliseum)_

Naga walked inside the balcony and sat in his seat with one Tuk'ata on each side. Anakin and Obi-Wan walked in and looked out to see the Coliseum, fill of people.

"What is going on?" Anakin said demanding an answer.

"It's nothing, just a show to watch, before we talk." Naga said.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other, both knowing that something isn't right.

_(Sith Coliseum)_

When Dathlan and Ahsoka were sitting, two Sith warriors walked in. "Let's go." One of them said as they took Ahsoka and Dathlan out the room.

As they were walking, Dathlan notice that this way led to the entrance to the Coliseum door where warriors fought in. Right than, Dathlan what's going to happen.

The two warriors put Ahsoka and Dathlan in a iron cage with an iron wall that separates them. The two warriors then left Ahsoka and Dathlan alone.

"What's happening?" Ahsoka asked.

"It looks like we're going to be thrown into a fight to the death match." Dathlan said.

"This is no good." Ahsoka said.

Soon, the cage started to move and lift them slowly into the arena. Ahsoka looked around and saw the place fill of Sith cheering and shouting. She also saw Anakin and Obi-Wan there near Naga.

Naga stood up and walked out to the balcony. "Bring out the Terentatek." Naga called out.

Ahsoka and Dathlan saw the Terentatek walking out of its cage, roaring.

They were still in the cage, for a few minutes before Naga called out. "Let the fight, begin."

**Well, Ahsoka and Dathlan are in arena, ready to fight to the death with a killer Terentatek near them. The fight will be pretty interesting. Today, I saw a clip of Season 5 and it had Embo in it. Awesome!**

**Read/Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time, Anakin and Obi-Wan to get Ahsoka, however Ahsoka ends up going into an arena to fight to the death with Dathlan.**

_(On the Balcony of the Coliseum) _

When Anakin saw Ahsoka in the arena, he dashes towards Naga, only to have the two Tuk'atas stand in his way.

"What is going on? WHY IS MY PADAWAN DOWN THERE?" Anakin yelled at Naga.

"Ohhh…no reason, just to test something" Naga said to Anakin. "To see what plan I could be true."

"Then, what is it." Anakin demanded. "Would you get out of this!"

"You'll see." Naga said as he turned back to watch the fight.

_(Inside the Arena)_

Dathlan activated his lightsaber, as Ahsoka did the same. The Terentatek ran towards the two. Both of them jumped out of the way.

The Terentatek went after Ahsoka, first. Ahsoka quickly ran away from the beast and near Dathlan, who tried to stab her.

"Jedi, look that beast feast on the blood of force-sensitive beings." Dathlan informed Ahsoka about the beast.

"What? That's impossible." Ahsoka said.

"Well, that's what you said about my people, but we're here." Dathlan said. "I thought you, Jedi were smart enough to tell what a creature is."

Ahsoka gave Dathlan a hateful glance. They jumped out of the way of the Terentatek. Ahsoka jumped onto its back and stabbed her lightsaber through its head, but the creature, still kept moving.

The Terentatek wildly throws Ahsoka off it back. Just as the Terentatek was able to kill Ahsoka, the Terentatek was pushed away from her.

Ahsoka turns to see that Dathlan pushed the beast away. Dathlan ran head on to the Terentatek. Dathlan jumped and kicked the beast in its side, making it roar in anger. The beast clawed at Dathlan side and back. The beast then knocked Dathlan to the wall.

Ahsoka needed a way to stop the beast. She saw an old armor in the dirt, possibly from one of the former fights here. She took it and threw it into the beast's chest. Giving Dathlan an opening, he was able to force choke the beast to death.

With the Terentatek dead, that leaves Ahsoka and Dathlan to fight.

Dathlan got up and race towards Ahsoka, hitting his lightsaber onto hers. With their lightsabers clashing, Ahsoka knocked Dathlan's lightsaber out of his hands.

Ahsoka pinned Dathlan to the ground and held her lightsaber to his throat. There was a code of silence in the arena as everyone waited to see what Ahsoka would do.

Ahsoka panting as she looked into Dathlan's eyes.

"Go ahead, finish me, you're just going to prove everyone here that the Jedi are just bigger monsters than what you accuse us of." Dathlan said. "You call us monsters, but take a good look on what you're doing, and see if that statement true."

Ahsoka looked around the stadium and saw the looks on all the Sith's faces. She even looked out to the balcony where Naga is and saw the look of distrust in them.

Ahsoka looked back down and away from Dathlan. She deactivated her lightsaber and got off Dathlan.

"I'm not going to kill him." Ahsoka told the crowd. "Even thou he's a Sith, I'm not killing him. I'm not going to further the hatred you all feel for the Jedi. That's way I give up in the fight." Ahsoka drops her lightsaber and backs away.

Everyone in the stands were surprised to see a Jedi, not kill a Sith. Even Anakin and Obi-Wan were surprised the see this. However the most surprised of all was Dathlan. He couldn't believe that a Jedi will actually let him kill her.

Ahsoka turned away to face Dathlan. "So go ahead, kill me." Ahsoka said.

Dathlan got up, looked at his lightsaber and dropped it. "No" he says. "I give up in the fight as well." He shouted to the crowd.

The crowd was in silence, they were all speechless when they saw a Jedi and a Sith not fight. Naga walked up and looked out into the arena.

"The fight is over, I declare no winner in this." Naga said.

Ahsoka and Dathlan saw the same two Sith warriors who took them into the arena, came out to escort them out.

Naga turned to face Anakin and Obi-Wan and smiled. "You see my son didn't kill your apprentice and your apprentice didn't kill my son. I knew there was a way to see if this was true." Naga said.

"So this entire time, you wanted to see if they would kill each other, out of hatred." Anakin said as he ran it by Naga.

"Indeed." Naga said.

"So what now that your theory is proven?" Obi-Wan ask Naga.

"Now we will talk." Naga said as he and the Jedi left the balcony and headed to the Capital Building.

_(On Route to the Captial Building)_

Ahsoka and Dathlan were being taken to the Captial Building to meet with Dathlan's father and Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka wanted to know why Dathlan saved her from the Terentatek in the arena. "Dathlan?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Dathlan answered back.

"In the arena, when that beast was about to kill me, and you force pushed away. Why did you do that?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'm starting to have a soft spot for Jedi." Dathlan answered. "What about you?"

"What _about_ me?" Ahsoka asked.

"When that beast had me cornered and you throw that armor into its chest, to help me." Dathlan said. "Why did _you _do it?"

"I don't know, maybe just like you I'm starting to have a soft spot for Sith." Ahsoka answered.

They both laughed a little and then it went back to silence. Ahsoka decided to break the silence.

"I'm starting to understand what you said in the arena." Ahsoka said.

"And, what was that?" Dathlan asked.

"When you said to look and see who the monsters are really are, but I think neither of us are monsters." Ahsoka said.

"How so?" Dathlan asked.

"Well, because the Jedi felt sorry for what they did. They wished that this didn't need to happen." Ahsoka said. "And, you guys were trying to defend yourselves from us."

"So we not monsters, you were just confused and didn't take the time to think about it, but now you see we're not different but the same." Dathlan said.

Dathlan and Ahsoka made it to the Capital Building, where they met up with Naga, Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Anakin ran up to Ahsoka to see if she's okay. "Snips, you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, master." Ahsoka said. "Master, meet Dathlan Sadow." Ahsoka motioned her hand to Dathlan.

"Nice to meet you" Dathlan said. "And, I do believe, you meet my father."

"Yeah, we did." Anakin said. "Well, that whole battle was a test."

"What!" Both Ahsoka and Dathlan said.

"A test for what?" Ahsoka asked.

"It was a test to see if you would kill my son or if my son will kill you." Naga answered Ahsoka.

"So what does that prove?" Ahsoka asked.

"It proves that you are fit for this decision I have." Naga said.

"And, what decision is that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Padawan Tano, I'm asking you to stay and observe the Empire, yourself for three weeks." Naga said,

"What?" Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka said.

"Why do you want Ahsoka to observe your Empire?" Obi- Wan asked Naga.

"Because I want to show the Jedi Order that we returned and don't seek revenge for what had happened to us." Naga said.

"So you want to be peaceful to the Jedi." Anakin said.

"Yes" Naga said. "It is the young padawan's decision. She'll be staying with my family and have Dathlan to watch over her."

"Well, Snips what do you say?" Anakin asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was surprised to granted this job, but can she trust the Sith. She's starting to trust Dathlan. _Maybe this is the chance to understand the Sith and befriend them. _Ahsoka thought.

"I…" Ahsoka started off.

**I'm leaving this as a cliffhanger, so all of you can guess on what Ahsoka would do. **

**Read/Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time, Ahsoka and Dathlan were thrown into an arena, fought and lived. Naga asked Ahsoka, if she would like to observe the Empire as an observer for the Jedi.**

_(Outside the Capital Building)_

"I accept," Ahsoka said. "So I'll be staying here for three weeks?"

"Yes," Naga said. "You can go get your things ready and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you." Ahsoka said as she, Anakin and Obi-Wan walked towards the Cruiser.

Naga and Dathlan watched as they leaved. "Come Dathlan, we must prepare for the Ahsoka's stay." Naga said.

"Yes father." Dathlan replied as he and his father headed back to the palace.

_(Inside the Jedi Cruiser – Inside Ahsoka's Room)_

Ahsoka was gathering her things and placing them in her bag, when Anakin walked in.

"Hey Snips." Anakin said.

"Hey master," Ahsoka said. "What's up?"

"Well, tomorrow, you're going to be staying here for three weeks and I want to tell you to be careful." Anakin told Ahsoka.

"Master, Dathlan and Naga don't hate me," Ahsoka said. "Why are you asking me to be careful?"

"Because even thou they like you doesn't mean that all Sith here, like you," Anakin said as he placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Just remember to be mindful while you're here, okay?"

"Okay, master." Ahsoka said.

Anakin turned around and left her room. Ahsoka, then went back to pack up for the stay.

When Ahsoka finished packing, she went to sleep, but not right away. Ahsoka was staring at the ceiling and thought about on what Anakin told her. _I know it will be uncomfortable for the Sith to see a Jedi living with their leader, maybe my stay could change the Sith's views on Jed. _Ahsoka thought.

Ahsoka then went to sleep.

_(Inside the Sith Palace – Guest Room)_

Dathlan was preparing Ahsoka's room to stay in. He fixed up the bed, by putting a black blanket over the red sheet and two pillows.

While Dathlan was cleaning the room, Aumias walked in.

"This is the first I've ever seen you clean." Aumias jokingly said.

"Father, told me to prepare for Ahsoka's arrival tomorrow" Dathlan said. "So I'm almost done."

"Well once, you're done head off to bed, you know you have training tomorrow as will," Aumias said. "Good night, Dathlan."

"Good night, mother." Dathlan replied as his mother left for bed.

Dathlan sat down and sighed, knowing that tomorrow even thou Ahsoka coming, he's going to have hard day of training, again.

Dathlan finished and headed off to his room. He changed and went to sleep.

_(Morning – Outside the Sith Palace)_

It was morning and everyone was outside waiting for Ahsoka to come. Then, they saw a Jedi Cruiser flying towards me and landed. Out came Ahsoka and Anakin.

"Good morning." Dathlan said to Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Good morning, you too" Ahsoka replied with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet the rest of your family."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ahsoka," Aumias said. "I'm Dathlan's mother." She started off. "And, this is Calab." As motioned her hand to the black-furred Tuk'ata.

"Hello, Ahsoka." Calab said.

"Hello" Ahsoka said.

"I'm Ahsoka's master," Anakin said. "My name's Anakin Skywalker."

"It's nice to meet you," Aumias said. "We'll take care of Ahsoka while she's here."

"Good. Well, I'll see you in three weeks, Snips," Anakin said to Ahsoka. "Bye, Snips and be safe."

"Bye master." Ahsoka said as she watched Anakin go off towards the Cruiser and go off into the atmosphere, leaving the system.

"Come along Ahsoka," Dathlan said. "Let's show you our house."

"Okay," Ahsoka replied. "I first thought that this place was a palace." She said as she and Dathlan walked into the house.

Once Ahsoka went in, she was surprised that the place was more of a home than a palace. The living room had two couches, one red and one black. There was also a coffee table made out glass and wood. There were paintings on the walls and lanterns on the wall, as well. However, the lanterns won't on because of the natural light coming from the windows.

The kitchen was both the kitchen and the dining room. There was large table in the middle with several chairs around it. There were counters, cabinets and the refrigerator. The light from the Sun made the kitchen look bright and well-lit.

"Well, to some people, they call it a palace," Dathlan said to Ahsoka. "But to others, they call it a house."

Ahsoka looked around the house. "Well, too me. I would call it a home." She said.

"Come let me show you to your room." Dathlan said.

"Alright." Ahsoka said as she grabbed her bags and went up with Dathlan to her room.

"Oh… Ahsoka," Aumias called out. "We would like if you could come with us to the Fetradl ir Pyuea." Aumias said.

Ahsoka gave Aumias a confused look until Dathlan came to explain to her. "Fetradl ir Pyuea is Sith language for Festival of Flame." Dathlan said.

"Ohhh, should I would like to come." Ahsoka replied to Aumias.

"Lovely, we'll see you tonight." Aumias said as she walked towards the living room where Calab was reading an ancient Sith book.

"I must head to the Capital Building, but I'll be back before tonight." Naga said as he left the house.

"Okay." Aumias replied.

_(Ahsoka's Room)_

Dathlan and Ahsoka walked into the guest room where Ahsoka would be staying. The room looked like Dathlan's room.

"Wow, this place looks nice." Ahsoka said as she set her things on the bed.

"Thanks, I set it up." Dathlan said.

"Well, thanks," Ahsoka said. "Hey, I have a question."

"Sure what is it?" Dathlan said.

"What's the Festival of Flame all about?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's when we celebrate the past lives of the Sith and our leaders, past and current." Dathlan said.

"So it's a day of celebration and remembrance." Ahsoka questioned.

"Actually, we celebrate it at night." Dathlan corrected Ahsoka.

"Ohhh, ok." Ahsoka said.

"Well, I'll see you tonight." Dathlan said as he left Ahsoka's room.

_(Inside the Sith Palace - Nighttime)_

Aumias ,Naga and Calab were waiting downstairs and ready. Naga wore a black suit. While, Aumias wore a long, red dress.

"I'm going to help Ahsoka." Aumias told Naga.

"Alright." Naga said as Aumias walked upstairs to help Ahsoka.

Soon, Dathlan came down in a black and red suite. "Hey where are Ahsoka and mother?" Dathlan asked.

"They're both upstairs." Naga told his son.

Naga, Dathlan and Calab waited for the girls to come. Then, Aumias down.

"We're ready." Aumias said.

"But where's Ahsoka?" Naga asked his wife.

"I'm here." Ahsoka called out. Ahsoka wore a knee-length, black dress as she walked down the stairs.

Dathlan was speechless when he saw Ahsoka. He thought she looked beautiful, but his mind switched back to realize thats she's a Jedi and the Jedi Code.

"How do I look?" Ahsoka asked.

"You look wonderful, Ahsoka." Aumias said.

"You look lovely." Naga said.

"You look perfect." Calab said.

"Dathlan?" Ahsoka asked.

"You...uh...beautiful, Ahsoka." Dathlan said nervously.

"Thanks, Dathlan." Ahsoka said as she blushed at Dathlan's comment.

"Come it's time to go." Naga said as everyone left the house to go to the festival.

**The next chapter will be on the festival and Ahsoka and Dathlan are somewhat hitting it off. **

**Read/Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time, Ahsoka accepts Naga's offer as the observer for the Jedi and tonight Ahsoka, along with Dathlan's family is going to the Festival of Flame.**

_(City Center)_

Ahsoka and Dathlan's family made it to the festival. The city center was designed with festive decorations, such as the statues having beads around their necks; lanterns in the air lit a different color and works of art around them.

There were dancers, people playing games, eating and greeting each other. There were tables' fill of food around the flame and music being played.

In the center, there was a large fire; that Dathlan says that it's a symbol of bravery and fight that the Sith went through.

Ahsoka and Dathlan's family went and sat down at one of the tables near the fire. Ahsoka sat next to Dathlan, while Aumias sat next to Naga. Naga stood up and made a speech.

"Tonight, we celebrate the past lives of our brothers and sisters, and the rulers that made this empire," Naga said. "I would like to welcome a guest that would be staying with my family for three weeks. Please welcome, Jedi Padawan, Ahsoka Tano." Naga motioned his hand, telling Ahsoka to stand up.

Ahsoka stood up and looked at the crowd of Sith. They all clapped at the arrival of the Jedi. Ahsoka sat back down; she was surprised that they were all calm with a Jedi here.

"Now, let's enjoy the festival." Naga said.

The crowd cheered and went on with the festival. Naga and Aumias went to go grab some food, while Calab went dancing with the other dancers.

Ahsoka watched as the festival went on. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to see Dathlan. "Do you want something to eat?" He asked her.

"Sure, let me come with." Ahsoka said as she and Dathlan got up from their seats and went to one of the tables that have food on it.

Ahsoka got a Surf and Turf meal with Dorian passion fruit on the side, while, Dathlan got Kommerken steak with cloudberries on the side.

While walking back to their table, Dathlan saw one of his friends coming over to them. "Hey, Ludes." Dathlan said.

"Hey, Dathlan," Ludes said. "So your family is going to be housing a Jedi for three weeks."

"Yeah, I would like you to meet, Ahsoka Tano." Dathlan said as he introduces Ludes to Ahsoka.

"It's nice to meet you, Ludes." Ahsoka said.

"It's nice to meet you, too." Ludes said.

"Hey, Dathlan, I'm going to head back to the table." Ahsoka told Dathlan.

"Alright." Dathlan said as he saw Ahsoka walk back to the table.

"Well, I see that the Jedi has befriended you and your family." Ludes said.

"Yeah, she doesn't seem like a dangerous threat as I once thought." Dathlan said.

"She's nice, but I still think you should be careful, who knows it could be a trick." Ludes replied.

"I doubt that, I mean I don't sense that she's lying." Dathlan said, feeling uncomfortable on what Ludes said about Ahsoka.

"Look, she's a Jedi and they're not trustworthy." Ludes said.

"Well, I can trust her," Dathlan replies. "Later." Dathlan walked backed to the table where Ahsoka was eating. "Hey."

"Hey," Ahsoka said. "So, your friend seems nice."

"Yeah" Dathlan said as he began to eat.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ahsoka asked, sensing that something was bothering Dathlan.

"I'm fine," Dathlan replied." Just something on my mind?"

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's just that both sides, Sith and Jedi, hated each other for years," Dathlan said. "And, I thought when the Jedi found out of our existence, they will try to kill us."

"Well, things changed over the years," Ahsoka replied. "The Jedi were sorry for what they did and wish they didn't need to do it. So I bet they're going to try to make a peaceful friendship with your species."

"I understand that part, but I have a strange feeling that something is going to happen." Dathlan said.

"Like what?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's nothing to worry about." Dathlan said as he finished his food as did Ahsoka.

Dathlan looked to his right and saw his parents dancing and Calab dancing with a female Tuk'ata. He then looked at Ahsoka and held out his hand. "You want to dance?" He asked her.

Ahsoka was shocked that Dathlan offered to dance with her. She looked down at his hand and back to him. "Sure." She said as she took Dathlan's hand that guide her to the dance floor.

Ahsoka placed her hands on Dathlan's shoulders, while Dathlan placed his hands on Ahsoka's sides. Dathlan began to lead in the dance.

Dathlan spun Ahsoka out into the open and back into his chest; his arms were wrapped around her like he was trying to protect her. Dathlan, later than dipped Ahsoka and swirled her back. Ahsoka allowed Dathlan to lift her in the air a few times.

While dancing, Dathlan noticed the looks that Sith had on their faces, some were interested in the interact of the Sith and Jedi dancing together. Some were happy to see the two getting along well. While others, really didn't care and just went back to whatever they were doing.

Ahsoka noticed the glances as well. She saw Naga and Aumias, Aumias was smiling at what she was seeing, while Naga, who was smiling on the inside, kept a straight face.

Ahsoka smiled and realized that she was having a lot of fun here and it was only her first day as an observer here.

Dathlan smiled and realized how much fun he was having with Ahsoka. When he looked into her eyes, he felt calm and at peace. Dathlan also sensed Ahsoka through the Force and by touch, he felt calm from the connection.

After the song was over, Ahsoka and Dathlan walked to get some Bribb juice and walked back to their seats.

"That was nice; I didn't know that Sith can dance." Ahsoka said.

"What? Did you think that we're all just mindless warriors?" Dathlan asked.

"No, I just," Ahsoka replied. "I just couldn't think that the Sith would dance."

"You haven't even seen the rest of our culture and customs. But, you have enough time to see them." Dathlan said.

"You're right," Ahsoka said. "Hey maybe tomorrow we can spar."

"I don't know, I have training and my master gets furious if I'm later." Dathlan said.

"Ohhh… Well, I'll come with you tomorrow to watch you train and if you finish early, maybe them we can spar." Ahsoka suggested.

"Why so anxious to going sparring with me? Are you just waiting to lose?" Dathlan said in a playful tone.

"No, I just want to see if a Sith is powerful as they say they are." Ahsoka said.

"Well, then you'll see that it's true, tomorrow." Dathlan said with a smile.

"Alright tomorrow then." Ahsoka said.

"Fine, come with me." Dathlan said as he took Ahsoka's hand and lead her somewhere.

"Sure, why?" Ahsoka asked.

"I want to you to ask my master if you can spar with me tomorrow after training." Dathlan said.

"Sure, where is he?" Ahsoka asked.

"Right here," Dathlan said as he pulled Ahsoka in front of his father. "Father, Ahsoka would like to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?" Naga asked Ahsoka.

"Your Dathlan's master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, I've been training since he was young," Naga replied. "Now was that your question?"

"No, is it alright if I went to watch Dathlan train tomorrow and spar with him." Ahsoka asked.

Naga thought about for a moment. "Sure, you can come and you may spar with him if you like." He replied.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow." Ahsoka said to Dathlan.

"Yep." Dathlan replied.

"Well, it's time to head back home, it's getting late." Aumias said.

"You're right let's go." Naga said.

The festival had ended and everyone went home. Ahsoka and Dathlan's family went back to the palace. They all went into their rooms and went to sleep.

**Well Ahsoka is going to watch Dathlan train and spar with him. Plus, there's one thing you guys should know: There is one line in this chapter that hints what's going to happen in the future. **

**Read/Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last time, Ahsoka and Dathlan's family went to the Festival of Flame and Ahsoka is going to spar with Dathlan tomorrow after his training.**

_(Inside Ahsoka's Room – Sith Palace)_

The sun was starting to rise when Ahsoka woke up; she decided to go mediate a little on the balcony. She opened the door and mediated.

Ahsoka was completely in dept with her mediating that she didn't hear and sense Dathlan knocking at the door or walking in.

"Good morning." Dathlan said as he stood at the doorway to the balcony.

"Good morning to you, too" Ahsoka said as she stood up and walked towards Dathlan. "So you ready for our sparring match today?"

"Yep." Dathlan said as he walked towards the railing of the balcony, looking towards the red and blue sky.

Ahsoka walked over and stood next to him, looking at the sky. "The skyline is very pretty." She said.

"It is. The morning and evening skies are a sight to see." Dathlan replied.

"Really? When I was young, I thought the sky here was red, dark and evil." Ahsoka said as she shivered with the thought from when she was young.

"Well, I guess you were wrong." Dathlan said with a smirk. "There's something you must know."

"Really, what's that?" Ahsoka asked.

"My father and I start our training early in the day and head out to the Valley of the Dark Lords to train." Dathlan explained.

"I've heard of that valley, isn't that where the tombs of all the dead Sith are?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, they are" Dathlan replied. "Anyway, my mother sent me up here to call you down for breakfast."

"Ohhh, okay let's go." Ahsoka said as she and Dathlan left the balcony and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast.

_(Kitchen)_

Ahsoka and Dathlan walked into the kitchen to see Aumias, Naga and Calab already there. Calab and Naga were sitting at the table while Aumias was cooking the food at the stove.

Ahsoka and Dathlan sat down at the table; Dathlan took a couple of cloudberries from the bowl place in the middle of the table; Ahsoka took a few and started to eat them.

Aumias walked to the table and placed several cups on the table for everyone. "Ahsoka, would you like something to drink?" she asked Ahsoka.

"Sure, thank you." Ahsoka replied with a smile.

"So Ahsoka are you ready for the sparring match with Dathlan?" Naga asked.

"Yep, I feel that I could possible take him." Ahsoka said as she glanced at Dathlan with a smirk on her face.

"Well, we'll see, Dathlan trained his whole life, so he can defeat you." Naga said.

"Well, what about what happened in the arena?" Ahsoka questioned.

"I let you win." Dathlan replied.

"I doubt that." Ahsoka said as she crossed her arms.

"I sense he did let you win." Naga said.

"Really, why?" Ahsoka asked Dathlan.

"Well, I'm not sure, maybe to see if you were really going to kill me," Dathlan explained. "I wanted see if you were a no-good killer as you thought of us as that way."

"So, you let me win, so you can see if I would kill you out of hate towards your species." Ahsoka said as she walked through the idea.

"That is true." Dathlan said as he ate a few more cloudberries.

"That idea is crazy." Ahsoka said.

Aumias came and poured some almakian apple juice into everyone's cup, then she brought out breakfast which was a panna cakes with a gartro egg omelet.

Ahsoka tasted the food and found that it was tasty. Everyone started to eat breakfast.

_(Outside the Sith Palace)_

After breakfast, Naga along with Calab went outside to wait for Ahsoka and Dathlan to go to the Valley of the Dark Lords.

Ahsoka and Dathlan walked out of the house to meet with Naga and Calab.

"Are you ready to go?" Naga asked Ahsoka.

"Yep, let's go." Ahsoka said as she, Dathlan and Naga got on Calab's back and headed for the valley.

_(Valley of the Dark Lords)_

While going through the valley, Ahsoka looked her surroundings. She saw several statures, temples and tombs.

They finally stopped near an ancient tomb. Dathlan got off Calab; Ahsoka was about to get off, but Naga stopped her. Calab, with Ahsoka and Naga on his back, moved some distance from Dathlan.

"Dathlan, you must be aware of your surroundings and who you're going to fight." Naga informed Dathlan.

"Yes, master." Dathlan said as he held his lightsaber in hand, ready for anything in his path.

Ahsoka watched and waited for something to happen. She then heard a loud shriek coming from a distance. Ahsoka looked to where the sound was coming from and she saw three Shyracks coming towards Dathlan.

Dathlan saw the beasts coming and activated his blood-red lightsaber.

Dathlan jumped onto one of the statures to face off with the beasts. He was able to jump onto one of the creatures' back and cut off the creature's wing and stabbed his lightsaber through the creature's back, killing it.

Dathlan fell to the ground and saw the other two coming after him. While Dathlan was focus on one of the Shyracks, the other bites his arm with his lightsaber in his hand.

"We have to help him." Ahsoka said to Naga.

"No, he can handle this on his own." Naga replied.

Ahsoka watched as she saw blood running down Dathlan's arm.

Dathlan was able to force push the beast and the other. Dathlan checked his arm to see two large bite marks from the creature. He grabbed his lightsaber, jumped up onto a stature and jumped head on to one of the Shyracks, slicing the creature's head off.

The last one landed on the ground and looked at Dathlan with a death glance. The Shyrack shrieked and flew straight towards Dathlan. Dathlan ran toward the beast and jumped into air and onto the Shyrack's back. Dathlan stabbed his lightsaber through the beast's back, killing it.

Dathlan jumped off the back of the beast and walked towards his father, Calab and Ahsoka.

"So," Dathlan said panting. "How was that?"

"Impressive, you've improve since last time." Naga said.

"You showed speed and skill; those abilities are what some people have." Calab said.

"That was amazing, I've never seen anyone fight like that, well expect my master." Ahsoka said.

"Thanks." Dathlan said as he ripped off one of his sleeves and wrapped up his wound.

"By the way, are you alright?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm fine; I had worse bites than this. I had been clawed by a Hississ, bit by a Shyrack and attacked by a desert hulak wraid." Dathlan informed Ahsoka.

"Okay, well you aready?" Ahsoka asked as she activated her lightsabers.

"Ready." Dathlan said as he activated his lightsaber.

Dathlan ran towards Ahsoka and crashed his lightsaber on hers. Ahsoka force pushed Dathlan away from her. Dathlan lifted up a boulder and threw it at Ahsoka. Ahsoka dodged the attack and jumps at Dathlan. Dathlan kicked Ahsoka in the stomach, causing her to lose grip on one of her lightsabers.

Dathlan ran towards Ahsoka and slammed his lightsaber with hers. Ahsoka pushed Dathlan and grabbed her other lightsaber.

Ahsoka jumped away from Dathlan; she jumped onto the base of the stature and onto Dathlan's back, holding onto him.

Dathlan spinned around trying to get Ahsoka off; he then grabbed her arms and threw her off, however Ahsoka grabbed Dathlan's arms, causing him and Ahsoka to fall over each other. Dathlan was on top, while Ahsoka was on the bottom. They both were panting and were looking right into each other's eyes.

Dathlan slowly lean down towards Ahsoka as Ahsoka came up to Dathlan, but Dathlan quickly got off her, realizing that they were about to kiss. Dathlan felt bashful and looked away from Ahsoka as she got up as she was blushing as well.

"That was sparring match was impressive; the fight you both showed was amazing, you both were trained well." Naga said.

"Thanks." Ahsoka said.

"Thank you, master." Dathlan said as he bowed.

"Come, let's head home, we'll train later on." Naga said.

Naga, Ahsoka and Dathlan got on Calab and rode back home. Ahsoka was holding onto Dathlan's waist and was bashful on what happened. _Does Dathlan have feelings for me? _Ahsoka thought. _No, I doubt that, maybe what happens was an accident, right?_

As Ahsoka was in thought, Dathlan was blushing as he felt Ahsoka's arms around his waist. _Does Ahsoka like me? _Dathlan thought. _I don't think so, because of her code, she can't love, but does she want to love?_

**Well, that training and sparring match was fun and all, but Ahsoka and Dathlan almost kissing was wow, they're starting to think if they have feelings for each other.**

**Read/Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time, Ahsoka and Dathlan spared together and now are wondering if they have feelings for one another.**

_(Inside the Sith Palace)_

When Dathlan, Ahsoka, Naga and Calab came home, Naga went to the Capital Building for a meeting. While, Dathlan went to his mother to go heal his injury. Ahsoka and Calab decided to come along with him.

Dathlan was sitting on the chair while Aumias, attend his wound. "So how was the sparring?" she asked.

"It was great, Ahsoka has great skill, and you really were trained well." Dathlan said.

"Thanks and you weren't bad yourself," Ahsoka replied. "I've never seen someone kill three Shyracks on their own."

"Thank you; you should've seen me kill five Hississ' on my own." Dathlan replied with a playful smirk.

"Really, I heard those creatures can kill." Ahsoka said.

"Well, I killed them, so I'm guessing that they don't kill very well." Dathlan said jokingly.

Ahsoka laughed. "I guess you're right." She said.

Dathlan gave Ahsoka a smile, while she smiled back at him.

"I'm going to head out to the balcony to mediate." Ahsoka said as she left the room, leaving Dathlan, Aumias and Calab in the room.

"So, what's going on with you and Ahsoka?" Aumias asked Dathlan.

"Ahhh, nothing, we're just friends." Dathlan replied feeling bashful as his mother asked about Ahsoka.

"Nothing? I don't believe that. I sense that you have feelings for her." Aumias said in a motherly tone.

"I don't. Calab, do you think I have feelings for Ahsoka?" Dathlan questioned Calab.

"Yes," Calab answered. "I knew that you had feelings for her during your sparring match when you pinned her and was about to kiss her."

"You were about to kiss Ahsoka?" Aumias asked with a smirk and having her arms crossed.

"No, I wasn't… I just…well, you see…uhhh." Dathlan stammered.

"Dathlan, if you like her, you must first amid it to your family or friends." Aumias replied as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Dathlan looked at Aumias and sighed. "Alright, I think I might like her." He said.

"That's sweet." Aumias said.

"But, I'm not sure if she feels the same way about me." Dathlan replied.

"You'll find out in time, Dathlan." Aumias said as she finished wrapping up Dathlan's arm. "Well, I'm going to start on dinner, let's go, Calab." She said as she and Calab left Dathlan alone to think.

Dathlan sighed and headed for the balcony.

_(Balcony of the Sith Palace)_

Ahsoka was mediating for awhile, trying to understand her feelings for Dathlan. She sighed; she got up and walked over to the railing of the balcony and sun setting over the city.

Ahsoka then sensed a presence near her; she turned around to see Dathlan at the doorway. "Hey Dathlan." She said.

"Hey," Dathlan replied as he walked over to Ahsoka. "Enjoying the view?"

"Yeah, it's really beautiful." Ahsoka said as she turned her head to look at the sunset.

"Ahsoka, I have a question." Dathlan said.

"Sure, what is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's about your Jedi Code." Dathlan replied.

"Well, what about?" Ahsoka questioned.

"Jedi aren't supposed to have attachment, but you're kind and caring, why is that?" Dathlan asked.

"I don't know, that always confuses me, but I think they meant not to fall in love." Ahsoka said as she looked down when she said that last part.

Dathlan looked to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka didn't Jedi used to love freely?" he asked.

"They did, but some people thought that if they love, they'll fall to the Dark side." Ahsoka replied.

"That's sounds ridiculous." Dathlan said.

Ahsoka sighed. "Well, it's something that I have follow." She replied.

There was complete silent between them. Dathlan looked at Ahsoka, and then he broke the silence. "Ahsoka, I came up here to tell you…" he started off.

"Tell me what?" Ahsoka asked as she looked at him.

Dathlan was going to announce his feelings for her, but couldn't. "To tell you, that it's time for dinner." He said.

"Okay, thanks," Ahsoka said. "Well, let's go."

Ahsoka and Dathlan left and headed to the kitchen.

_(Kitchen)_

Everyone was at the table, eating Barrat stew with oro bread. Dathlan stopped eating and looked at Ahsoka, and then at Aumias, who gave him a 'did you tell her' look.

Dathlan went back to eating, without knowing that Ahsoka was looking at him, and then went to eating.

After dinner was over, everyone was heading off to bed.

_(Dathlan's Room)_

Dathlan walked into his room and got ready for bed. He took off his shirt and went into the refresher.

A few minutes later, he left the refresher in his sweatpants. Dathlan then heard a knock at his door and went to answer it.

Only to found Ahsoka on the other side, Dathlan was bashful when he realized he didn't have a shirt on.

"Ahhh… Ahsoka, hey." Dathlan said.

Ahsoka was blushing when she saw Dathlan's physique body and his 6-pack. "Hey, Dathlan I want to ask you something." Ahsoka replied.

"Sure, what is it?" Dathlan asked.

"I was wondering if you would show me the city, tomorrow." Ahsoka replied.

"Well, sure but I have to ask my father, if it okay," Dathlan said as he left the room. "Be right back."

_(Naga and Aumias' Room)_

Dathlan went to his father and mother's room and knocked on the door and waited.

Naga came to door. "What is it, Dathlan?" he asked.

"Uhhh…Father, I was wondering if I could show Ahsoka the city, tomorrow." Dathlan said.

Naga thought for a minute and made his decision. "You may skip tomorrow's training," He said. "But, you have to remake that training session later."

Dathlan face lit up with joy. "Thank you, father." He said as he bowed and went back to his room.

_(Dathlan's Room)_

Dathlan walked back to his room to found Ahsoka, sitting on his bed.

"I can take you to see the city tomorrow." Dathlan said.

Ahsoka smiled. "But, what about your training?" she asked.

"My father gave me a day off." Dathlan said.

"That's great." Ahsoka said then she realized as she looked at Dathlan's side a large scar. She ran her hand over it. "What happened to you?"

"Ohhh, remember when I told you I took on five Hississ' on my own?" Dathlan asked.

"Yeah." Ahsoka said.

"Well, there's the scar to prove it." Dathlan said as he pointed to his side.

"You have a lot of scars on you." Ahsoka said.

"They're all from training." Dathlan replied.

Ahsoka ran her hand over to Dathlan's chest, before realizing what she was doing. "Ohhh, sorry I didn't mean to." She said as she blushed.

"It's alright," Dathlan said. "Sith have strong bodies and can easily take people down, depending on who their up against."

"Really, prove it." Ahsoka said with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Dathlan said as he jumped on Ahsoka.

Ahsoka had her back on the bed as Dathlan was trying to pin her. Ahsoka turned and grabbed Dathlan's shoulders and pin him down, however Dathlan grabbed Ahsoka's waist and pushed her down to the bed.

They both were laughing. As Dathlan looked at Ahsoka under him. Ahsoka looked at Dathlan; she then realizes what was happening.

Ahsoka quickly pushed Dathlan away from her and got off the bed. "Sorry…um…good night." She stammers as she ran out the door.

Dathlan was surprised on what they did. Dathlan breathed heavily and hoped that he didn't make Ahsoka uncomfortable.

Dathlan closed the lights and went to sleep.

_(Ahsoka's Room)_

Ahsoka was in her room, panting thinking about what just happened with her and Dathlan.

At first, she found it fun, but soon felt different. She knew she had feelings for Dathlan, but this was getting stronger.

Ahsoka sighed as she changed for bed. She lay on her bed. _I wonder if Dathlan likes me, maybe I should tell him how I feel. _Ahsoka thought as she went to sleep.

**Well, Dathlan taking Ahsoka to see the city, tomorrow and that little playful fight was pretty awkward for them. **

**Read/Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last time, Ahsoka and Dathlan try to understand their feelings for each other and they're going out to the city, today.**

_(Ahsoka's Room)_

It was morning and the sun was beginning to break through the mountains. The bright red-orange sunlight broke through the window and into the room.

Ahsoka began to wake up and got out of bed. She remembered that Dathlan was going to take her to see the city today. Ahsoka went into the refresher to change and then headed down to kitchen for breakfast.

_(Kitchen)_

Everyone was in the kitchen; expect Naga, who had to leave early to head to the Capital Building early for a meeting.

Aumias was making Phraig with Shuura fruit and Blumfruit mixed in it. Calab was preparing the table, while Dathlan made a Zoochberry smoothie drinks and placed them in the middle of the table. Then, he was sitting at the table eating some Reythan berries.

"So," Aumias called out. "Your father told me that you're taking Ahsoka to see the city today."

Dathlan was astonished that his mother knew about. "How did you found out?" he asked.

"I heard you last night, asking your father to let you skip training today." Aumias explained how she found out about Dathlan taking Ahsoka out.

"Well, Ahsoka asked to see the city and I said yes." Dathlan told Aumias.

"Well, I hope a little time alone with each other would get you to admit you like her." Aumias replied making Dathlan blush with embarrassment.

"Mother," Dathlan said shyly.

"Sorry Dathlan, but love works its way into people." Aumias replied.

Before Dathlan could say another word, Ahsoka walked in. "Good morning." She said.

"Good morning, Ahsoka." Aumias said.

"Good morning," Calab and Dathlan said.

Ahsoka walked over to the table and sat down next to Dathlan. Dathlan took a cup of the Zoochberry smoothie he made and drank it.

Ahsoka took as well and looked curiously at Dathlan.

"I made the smoothies a little while ago." Dathlan told Ahsoka as he continued to drink the smoothie.

Ahsoka tasted the smoothie and found that it tasted great and went drinking the smoothie.

Aumias walked towards the table with breakfast and set them down on the table. Ahsoka looked around wondering where Naga is. "Ummm, where's Naga?" she questioned.

"He went the Capital Building for a meeting." Aumias explained to Ahsoka.

"Oh, okay." Ahsoka said as she started to eat breakfast.

_(City Center)_

When breakfast was over, Aumias and Calab went to the library to read a few books.

Ahsoka and Dathlan left the house and went towards the city center. To Ahsoka, the center looked different because Ahsoka only saw the center during the Festival of Flame, but it looks normal.

The statures were still there; the stores and markets weren't decorated.

Ahsoka and Dathlan sat on stone benches and talked. Ahsoka looked at the statures and realized they look almost like the statures she saw back at the Valley of the Dark Lords. The statures were supposedly are Sith species, but why were there statures of them.

Ahsoka asked Dathlan about the statures. "These statures are of the past leaders that made the Sith Empire." He explained.

"So, all of these people were the ones who created the Sith Empire." Ahsoka said.

"Right, some of them were the Sith emperor & empress's advisors and some were the greatest warriors the Empire has ever had." Dathlan replied.

"Like him," Dathlan pointed at the stature of a large Sith being wearing armor and a helment that at least showed his face.

"Who's he?" Ahsoka asked.

"He's known as Adas, he was the king of Korriban and was the master at Sith magic," Dathlan informed Ahsoka. "He was larger than a normal Sith."

"He must've been very powerful." Ahsoka suggested.

"He was," Dathlan replied.

It was late in the noon and Ahsoka wanted to head into a few shops to look around. While looking, they ran into Ludes and a few of Dathlan's few.

"Hey Dathlan, hey Ahsoka," Ludes called out to them.

"Hey Ludes," Dathlan said "Hey guys."

"Hey," one of them said.

"Oh Ahsoka, you already know Ludes, this is Valons" Dathlan pointed to the short, brown-haired boy. "This is Rawvo," He pointed to the tall, brown-haired boy. "And, this is Simank." He pointed to the tall, black-haired boy.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet a Jedi for the first time." Simank said.

"I bet you're Dathlan's girlfriend." Rawvo playful said.

Dathlan was bashful when Rawvo said that.

"No I'm not, I'm just his friend." Ahsoka told Rawvo.

"So what are you guys doing?" Ludes asked.

"Well, Ahsoka wanted to see the city, so I decided to take her." Dathlan told.

"Hey Dathlan, I'm going to look at the shop right over there." Ahsoka pointed to the small store at the corner.

"Alright, after that we'll head out to lunch." Dathlan said.

"Alright," Ahsoka called out as she went into the store.

Dathlan turned towards Ludes and the guys to see them smirking. "What?" Dathlan asked.

"You got a date with little Miss Ahsoka there?" Rawvo said in a teasing tone.

"I don't, we're just going to lunch together that's all." Dathlan said in a defending tone.

"Alright, we believe you," Valons said. "Oh and by the way, can I be your best man at your wedding?"

They boys laughed while Dathlan was growling at the jokes they made. "Don't you guys have somewhere to be?" Dathlan asked.

"Ahhh, come on Dathlan," Valons said as he playful punched Dathlan's arm.

"Yeah, we're just teasing you." Ludes said.

"Anyway, we have to go, later Dathlan." Simank said as they left.

Dathlan rolled his eyes and saw Ahsoka coming in his direction. "Hey, ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup," Dathlan said.

"So where're we going?" Ahsoka asked.

"We're going to a small café called Café versant d'une montagne." Dathlan replied. **(A/N: versant d'une montagne means mountainside in French)**

_(Café)_

The café was indeed small, but very comfortable. It was an inside and outside café.

Ahsoka and Dathlan walked and asked for a booth to sit in. The waitress showed them their table and asked if they would like anything to drink.

Ahsoka asked for lemonade, while Dathlan asked for Varanta nectar. The waitress went to go get their drinks.

Ahsoka asked Dathlan what he and his friends were talking about. Dathlan lied and told Ahsoka that they were just talking about training and such. Dathlan knew if he told Ahsoka what really happen she'll freak out.

The waitress came back with their drinks and asked if they were really to order. Ahsoka ordered a Nerfsteak sandwich and Dathlan ordered a Sulfurous Moon slider.

The waitress left the table to place their order. During that time, Dathlan wanted to know more about the Jedi. He asked questioned about the Jedi. Ahsoka told Dathlan about the code, their job, their life and what they do at the Temple.

The waitress came and placed Ahsoka and Dathlan's food on the table and left.

Ahsoka and Dathlan enjoyed their lunch together and after they were finished; Dathlan paid the bill and they left.

Ahsoka went to hit one more shop and it had jewelry in it. Ahsoka saw a lovely sliver necklace that had a Sith symbol on it. Dathlan saw that Ahsoka was looking and when she walked away, he brought for her, without her knowing.

Ahsoka was looking at a few items when she sensed that someone was watching her. She then felt that someone grabbed her arm and pull her to face her attacker.

It was a large Sith male, who looked about the same age as Naga. "What do you think you're doing here, Jedi?" He asked in a deep, anger voice.

"I'm here with a friend, so leave me alone." Ahsoka said as she force pushed the Sith away from her and she quickly ran to found Dathlan, with the Sith close behind her.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?" Dathlan asked in a concerning tone.

"Ohh, that's what's wrong." Ahsoka said as she pointed at the Sith, who had finally found her.

"Get out of the way." The older Sith male said in demanding tone at Dathlan.

"I don't think so." Dathlan said while he growled a little at the man. Dathlan grabbed the man's arm and threw him out the window of the shop.

The older Sith was surprised to see that someone young was able to defend him.

"I'm surprised that you would go up against Naga's son." Dathlan said.

"Ohhh, I didn't know, please forgive." The older Sith pleaded.

"Get out of my face." Dathlan said in a deadly tone. The man ran away from Dathlan in fear.

"You alright?" Dathlan asked Ahsoka.

"I'm fine, thanks." Ahsoka said.

"No problem," Dathlan replied as he realized it was getting late. "Let's head back to the house."

Ahsoka and Dathlan left the shop and went back to the house.

_(Sith Palace – Balcony)_

After dinner, everyone went to bed, expect Dathlan. He was at the balcony watching the moon, when he sensed that someone was watching him. He turned to see Ahsoka at the doorway.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, you?" Dathlan asked back.

"Yup," Ahsoka replied as she walked over to Dathlan. "I just want to say thanks for what you did for me today."

"No problem, I mean what are friends for." Dathlan said.

"Dathlan," Ahsoka said softly. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Sure, what is it?" Dathlan.

"Okay, when I first meet you, I thought you were a no-good, killer Sith, but as time went on and I got to know you and I feel that there's something between us." Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, what are you saying?" Dathlan asked.

"I…I love you, Dathlan." Ahsoka said.

Dathlan was speechless when Ahsoka told him that she loves him.

"Ahsoka, I love you, too." Dathlan said.

They both looked into each other's eyes. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Dathlan's neck, while Dathlan wrapped his arms around Ahsoka's waist.

They both leaned in and kissed each other passionately. Ahsoka felt that she was in heaven, while Dathlan that he was with an angel.

When they pulled back, they both smiled.

"That was amazing." Ahsoka said.

"It was." Dathlan replied.

"I'm going to bed, night." Ahsoka said.

"Night," Dathlan replied as he watched Ahsoka leave the balcony. He stayed and felt overjoyed that Ahsoka loves him back.

As Dathlan was about to leave, a thought stoke him. _How long will it last? _Dathlan thought.

Dathlan then went to his room and went to sleep.

**Well, Ahsoka and Dathlan confessed their feelings to each other, but like Dathlan's thought, how long will it last?**

**Read/Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Last time, Ahsoka and Dathlan go out for a day in the city and they finally reveal their feelings for each other.**

_(Ahsoka's Room)_

The sun was beginning to shine into the window. The bright yellow sunlight broke through the window and caused the room to light up in a lovely, yellow-red light.

Ahsoka began to wake up and saw that it was morning. She saw that it was somewhat early, so she got off of bed and went to the balcony, for a little while.

Ahsoka watched the sun rise, showing off its bright colors. She smiled and enjoyed the feeling of how the sun rises in the start of day.

Ahsoka then heard a sound of a door opening; she turned to see Dathlan coming into her room; he was wearing black pants with a red line going down the sides and a sleeveless black shirt.

"Good morning," Dathlan said with a smile.

Ahsoka smiled back. "Good morning,"

Dathlan walked over to Ahsoka and gave her a kiss on the cheek and watched the sun rise with her.

"Why are you up so early?" Dathlan asked.

"I don't know, my body's just used it, I guess." Ahsoka replied.

"Oh, well I'm just letting you know that I'm heading out with my father to go train." Dathlan said.

"This early in the morning," Ahsoka said surprised that Naga would take Dathlan to go train this early in the morning.

"Hey, I have to make up the training I missed yesterday, so you want to come?" Dathlan asked.

"Ummm, no, you should go without me," Ahsoka said as she wrapped her arms around Dathlan. "I want to be focus while training and me being there will distract you."

"Alright, I understand, I'll see you when I get home." Dathlan said.

"Of course," Ahsoka said as she tenderly kissed Dathlan.

As they pulled apart, Dathlan heard his father calling him. "Dathlan," Naga called out.

"I have to go, bye." Dathlan said as he kissed Ahsoka on the cheek and left.

"Bye," Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka watched Dathlan leave with Naga. She went into the refresher to change and went downstairs for breakfast.

_(Kitchen)_

Ahsoka walked into the kitchen and saw Aumias and Calab there.

"Hey," Ahsoka said.

"Hello, Ahsoka." Aumias replied as she prepared breakfast. "So how was your outing with Dathlan?"

"It was fine, expect the part where some guy attacked me, but Dathlan was able to protect me." Ahsoka said as she walked towards Aumias.

"Well, I sense that you and Dathlan are now close to each other." Aumias said not looking up while cooking.

"Well, maybe." Ahsoka said while leaning on the counter.

Aumias smiled and looked up at Ahsoka. "You have feelings for my son."

"I…well." Ahsoka stammered.

"You do, just admit it, you don't have to hide it from me," Aumias said as she placed a reassuring hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "I can sense that you like him and he likes you back."

"Yeah, but it's against the Jedi Code to form attachment." Ahsoka said as she walked over to the table and sat down.

"Well, didn't back during the Old Republic, which Jedi could love freely." Aumias stated.

"Yeah, but they said that falling in love could lead you to the Dark side." Ahsoka said.

"Well, I doubt that could happen to you or any Jedi for that matter." Aumias said as she set breakfast down on the table.

"Are you sure?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know it depends on who they are." Aumias replied as she started to eat.

Ahsoka started to eat her breakfast. While eating, a thought came cross her. _I understand why they made attachment forbidden, but why didn't they do it from the beginning?_

_(Outside Sith Palace)_

When breakfast was over, Ahsoka decided to help Aumias and Calab in the kitchen for awhile. After that, she went outside to mediate for a little awhile. Ahsoka was trying to understand the topic of attachment, but she decided that maybe her master might have the answer.

Ahsoka then sensed two presences coming from nearby. She looked up to see Naga and Dathlan walking towards the house.

Ahsoka got up and went to greet them, when she saw how injured Dathlan was. He had blood running down his arm and side and a gash on his leg.

Ahsoka ran over to Dathlan and Naga. "Are you okay?" she asked Dathlan.

"I'm fine," Dathlan said.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked Naga.

"Training, I decided to see how Dathlan will hold up against a Tuk'ata, it was a tie." Naga told Ahsoka.

"It must've been a pretty tough fight." Ahsoka said.

"It was but I have the ability to come out on top." Dathlan replied with a smile, showing off his confidence.

"Well, at least you're alright, come on let's clean up your wounds." Ahsoka said as she took Dathlan's hand and lead him to the house.

_(Inside the Sith Palace – Living Room)_

When Ahsoka and Dathlan walked into the living room, Ahsoka set Dathlan down on the couch and went to go get Aumias for help.

A few minutes later, Ahsoka and Aumias walked in with a few medical supplies to help Dathlan.

Aumias sat down and began to check Dathlan's injury. "So Ahsoka told me that you went up against a Tuk'ata." She said.

"I did, ow, but it wasn't that bad." Dathlan replied while his mother cleaned his wound with rubbing alcohol.

"It wasn't that bad, you have multiple wounds that look like that could've killed you." Ahsoka stated as she sat down beside Dathlan.

"Well, that's how Sith are trained," Aumias confirmed. "Our training methods are different from the Jedi."

"So, you guys" Ahsoka pointed to Dathlan. "How to nearly kill yourselves as a style of training to become stronger and powerful."

"Yes, and if we don't meet the approve of the strong and only show weakness, we are no good to the Sith teaching and we are then executed." Dathlan told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was disgusted by the fact that the Sith train each other like animals to show strong and power. The Jedi never would've done this to each other.

Aumias finished patching up Dathlan's wounds; took the medical supplies and left the room. Ahsoka turned to Dathlan. "I would like to know more about your species, culture, well everything." Ahsoka told Dathlan.

Dathlan looked at Ahsoka and got up from the couch. "Follow me," he told Ahsoka as they walked out of the room.

_(Sith Palace – Library)_

Dathlan and Ahsoka walked the hallway to see a large, red-brown door in front of them.

"You want to know more about us," Dathlan said as he opened the door to show Ahsoka the library that was in his house. "Here this library has almost about more information about our species than anywhere on the planet or the galaxy."

The library had numerous selves of books; two sides of the room had book selves while the other side on a brown couch, a desk, a few chairs, several windows that had the afternoon sunlight coming in, lanterns for light, a large rug in the center of the room and the room was about the same size as the living room.

Ahsoka walked into the room and was amazed by the place. "This place is incredible." She said as she walked over to the couch and saw a book there.

"My mother and Calab sometimes come here for studies." Dathlan said as he walked over to one of the selves of books and took an old, ancient looking book out to show Ahsoka.

Dathlan tipped Ahsoka on the shoulder and showed her the book. "What's this?" she asked.

"A book on my species, our history, culture and everything else," Dathlan replied. "Also during the meantime I'll teaching you Sith language and writing."

Ahsoka flipped through a few pages of the book and turned to face Dathlan. "Thanks Dathlan." She said with a smile then she placed the book on the desk and kissed Dathlan on the lips.

Dathlan wrapped his arms around Ahsoka and deepen the kiss. Ahsoka moved her lips to Dathlan's neck and planted small kisses on his neck.

Dathlan moan in pleasure as he glides his hand over Ahsoka's headtails.

Ahsoka pulled away from Dathlan's neck and kissed him back on the lips when she left Dathlan kiss her neck. Ahsoka closed her eyes in pleasure as she never felt this right before.

Dathlan pulled away and unwrapped his arms from Ahsoka and smiled. "Wow," he said.

Ahsoka smiled back at Dathlan. "Yeah, I'm going to look through this book," She picked up the one Dathlan gave her. "You want to stay?"

"No, I missed breakfast and I'm kind of hunger I'll see you later." Dathlan replied as he kissed Ahsoka on the cheek and left.

Ahsoka sat down on the couch and opened the book. _Maybe, I can understand the Sith on who they are and what they're like and if I can understand their relationship with the Jedi. _Ahsoka thought as she began to read.

**Ahsoka going to learn more about the Sith; Aumias knows Ahsoka and Dathlan like each other and now Ahsoka wonders about the rule of attachment.**

**Read/Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last time, Ahsoka learns more about the Sith and Ahsoka questions the Jedi Code. Happy 4****th**** of July!**

_(Sith Palace – Ahsoka's Room)_

Thirteen days have gone by since Ahsoka's arrival, during that time Ahsoka has learned about the Sith and their ways such as speaking their language and writing and she has fallen in love with Dathlan, however they both knew that Ahsoka was going to leave soon.

Both Ahsoka and Dathlan were troubled that they won't see each other again after Ahsoka's departure.

It was morning and Ahsoka was awake, but she was lying in bed, thinking about everything she experienced since she was here.

She learned more about the Sith, she formed a relationship with the emperor's son and she has gained trust with the Sith.

Ahsoka knew she had to give her report once she's back at the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka had realized that the Sith weren't like what they were back in the past, but different. Sure when she first met them, they were harsh and difficult to get along with, but soon they warmed up to her.

Ahsoka rolled out of bed and went into the refresher. She changed and sat down on her bed. She decided to go contract Anakin and talk to him about her departure.

Ahsoka went through her bag and found her comlink. She pressed a button to contract Anakin.

"Hey Snips," Anakin answered.

"Hey master," Ahsoka replied.

"Snips, I'm glad you call, you must know that I'm coming tomorrow not only to get you, but to examine the Sith myself" Anakin informed. "But I won't be coming alone."

"Really, who's coming with you?" Ahsoka was puzzled when she heard that someone was coming with Anakin.

"Senator Amidala, will be coming." Anakin told Ahsoka.

"It's nice for her to come but why?" Ahsoka questioned.

"She wants to meet the Sith and see if there's a way for peace." Anakin explained.

"Okay, I'll tell Naga and his family about your arrival." Ahsoka said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning, Snips." Anakin said.

"Alright, bye master." Ahsoka replied.

Ahsoka closed her comlink and put it back in her bag. She then left her room and went down to the kitchen to tell Dathlan and his family about Anakin and Padme coming tomorrow.

_(Kitchen)_

Ahsoka walked into the kitchen and saw everyone in the kitchen. Naga and Calab were at the table and Dathlan was also at the table eating a few reythan berries. Aumias was near the stove cooking.

Ahsoka walked towards the table and sat next to Dathlan. "Morning, Ahsoka," he said.

"Morning, Dathlan," Ahsoka replied as she took a berries from the plate on the center of the table.

Ahsoka looked at Naga and told him about her master's coming. "Naga, I need to tell you something."

"Of course Ahsoka what is it?" Naga asked.

"My master is coming tomorrow along with a senator to come see your empire and to come get me." Ahsoka told Naga.

"Well, there's no problem having them here, we shall prepare everything for their coming." Naga said.

Aumias walked over to the table with breakfast in her hands and placed them on the table. "So Ahsoka your master is coming." She said.

"Yep," Ahsoka replied.

"I can't wait to meet your friends." Aumias said with a friendly smile.

"We shall take them to a nice restaurant while they're here." Naga suggested.

"That's good idea." Aumias agreed with Naga.

As everyone begun to eat, Ahsoka turned her head to look at Dathlan. He had a worried look on his face.

Ahsoka sensed that he was worried about seeing Anakin again because they didn't meet so well. They meet after Ahsoka and Dathlan fight in the arena; Anakin didn't trust him because if what happened in the arena and being a Sith.

But hopefully, since Ahsoka's time here, that may lighten Anakin mood towards Dathlan.

After breakfast, Naga left to head towards the Capital Building and Calab and Aumias went to go out to buy stuff for Anakin and Padme's arrival.

Dathlan and Ahsoka were outside on the balcony talking.

Dathlan sighed. "Ahsoka, do you think that the Jedi and the Sith will finally make peace?" he asked her.

Ahsoka looked down and then at the sky. "I'm not sure, but I hope so." She answered back.

Ahsoka looked back at Dathlan and sensed something bothering him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"What if the Jedi don't make peace with us, what if they try to destroy us like years ago." Dathlan replied as he paced about on the balcony.

Ahsoka grabbed Dathlan causing him to stop and to look at her. "Jedi don't hold grudges and I'm sure they'll forgive your species, because you're nothing like you were in the past." She told Dathlan.

Ahsoka placed a soft peck on Dathlan's cheek and hugged him. Dathlan smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her.

Ahsoka looked up at Dathlan. "Don't worry, everything will be fine." She said as they both looked at the sky and cuddled each other in the other's arms.

It late became night and everyone went to sleep, expect Ahsoka, she laid in bed still wake, looking at the ceiling. She knew that tomorrow Anakin and Padme are going to met Dathlan and his family to see if their trustworthy.

Ahsoka then turned to lie on her side and fell asleep.

_(Outside the Sith Palace) (The Next Morning)_

It was early in the morning, the sun was halfway up into the sky, yet it still showed after its bright yellow rays to the empire.

Ahsoka, Dathlan and everyone else was up and outside waiting for a Republic to coming. A few minutes passed and a red-white T-6 shuttle. It landed just near the house and out came Anakin and Padme.

Ahsoka quickly walked down the steps to greet her master and the senator.

"Hey master, hello senator." Ahsoka said to Anakin and Padme.

"It's good to see you, Snips." Anakin told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiled and she turned her head to see Dathlan walking beside her. "Hello again master Jedi and to you too senator." He said to Anakin and Padme.

"It's nice to see you again, Dathlan. Have you been taking care of my padawan?" Anakin asked in a brotherly tone.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the question Anakin just asked Dathlan.

"Yes, I have," Dathlan replied. "I taught her our culture and language and I treat her like she's my equal."

"That's good to hear." Anakin said.

Dathlan looked at Padme and reached out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Dathlan Sadow." He said.

Padme shook his hand and smiled. "I'm Senator Padme Amidala, it's nice to meet you Dathlan." she replied as she let go of his hand.

Padme looked behind Dathlan and her eyes widen with fear when she saw a large, wolf-like creature walking towards them and stood next to Dathlan.

Padme coughed a little nervously. "Who's that?" she asked as she pointed to the creature.

Dathlan and Ahsoka looked into the direction Padme was pointing at. Ahsoka and Dathlan smiled.

"That's Calab, Padme. He's a Tuk'ata and he's nice." Ahsoka answered.

Calab walked up to Padme and got up from four legs to two legs and bowed politely at Padme. **(A/N: Sometimes, Calab walks on both four or two legs, but mostly two legs.)**

"It's a pleasure, senator." Calab said to Padme, who was shocked to see Calab talking.

"You can talk?" Padme asked with a shocked expression on her face.

The group heard a chuckle from close by to see that it was coming from Aumias along with Naga.

Aumias walked up to Anakin and Padme. "You'll be amazed at what you can find here." She told Padme. "I'm Aumias Sadow."

Padme shook her hand. "Nice to meet, you; I'm Padme." She told Aumias with a smile.

Naga walked up to the Jedi and the senator and held out his hand. "I am Emperor Naga Sadow," he said as she shook Padme's hand. "It's nice to meet you senator."

"It's a pleasure, Emperor Sadow." Padme replied.

"Come grab your things, my wife and I will show you to your room." Naga said as he and Aumias begun to walk back to the house.

Anakin and Padme got their suitcases and walked towards the house with Ahsoka and Dathlan.

_(Inside the Sith Palace – Hallway/Entrance)_

Padme and Anakin walked into the house and set their bags down. The house looked lovely through Padme's view. The light coming from the windows lit up the house.

"This house looks lovely; I thought that Sith houses were dark and scary. No offense." Padme said trying not to offend Naga and his family.

"No problem," Aumias replied. "I thought that house need some light to make the house look perfect." She told Padme.

"You did a great job." Padme said.

Aumias smiled at Padme. "Thank you, come lets us show you, your rooms." She said.

Padme and Anakin grabbed their bags and went upstairs with Naga and Aumias.

Ahsoka and Dathlan went into the living room to talk.

"Hey, Ahsoka I have to go set everything at the restaurant, I'll see you there, okay?" Dathlan told Ahsoka.

"Okay, bye." Ahsoka replied as she kissed Dathlan on the lips.

"Bye." Dathlan said as he left the house.

Ahsoka sat down on the couch and heard someone walking in. She turned to see Anakin and Padme.

"Hey, did they show you, your rooms?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep," Anakin answered as he sat down next to Ahsoka.

Padme sat down on the other side next to Ahsoka. "And, they told us that they're taking us out to dinner tonight." She said.

"That's nice." Ahsoka replied.

"Well, Snips, I would like to know how everything was here." Anakin said as he went down the business.

"Everything was fine; they welcomed me and treated me with kindness." Ahsoka told Anakin.

"I'm just asking Ahsoka, you've been here for three weeks and I would like to know how it was." Anakin explained to Ahsoka.

"Well, master they took to the Festival of Flame, I saw the empire, meet a few Sith and learned the Sith language and writing." Ahsoka told Anakin, expect her relationship with Dathlan.

"Wow, you must've done a lot, Ahsoka." Padme said.

"Yeah, the Sith aren't what they were back in the past master." Ahsoka said as she turned towards Anakin.

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked.

"Positive, master," Ahsoka replied.

"Well, I'm here so I'm going to prove it." Anakin said.

Aumias walked into living room with Calab and asked Padme and Anakin if they would like a tour of the house.

They both said yes and went with Aumias and Calab, leaving Ahsoka in the room.

Ahsoka was in thought. She wondered if Anakin would accept the Sith and will everything between the Sith and Jedi change. _I hope the history that was between two will change and maybe I could be with Dathlan. _Ahsoka was sure that everything was going well for them, yet somehow she sensed that it might be temporary.

**Well, Anakin and Padme are here, they're all going to dinner tonight and Ahsoka hopes everything will go well. However, like she sensed it could be temporary. Who knows what might happen ;-) **

**Read/Review **

**Again, Happy 4****th**** of July!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last time, Anakin and Padme came to Korriban to get Ahsoka; they meet Dathlan and his family and they're going out to dinner tonight.**

_(Inside the Sith Palace – Hallway)_

After Anakin and Padme's arrival and getting settled in, it soon began to become sundown and everyone was getting ready to go out to dinner, expect Dathlan, who had came back for a small amount of time and then left to prepare everything at the restaurant.

Naga, who was dressed in an all-black and red suit along with a cloak-like cover over his shoulders, was waiting downstairs with Anakin, who was still dressed in his Jedi outfit, and Calab. They were waiting for the girls to finish getting dressed.

Coming down the stairs was Padme; she was dressed in a long, purple dress that showed off her back and her hair was braced down behind her back. **(A/N: The dress is like the one she wore in the episode 'Senate Spy'.)**

"You look amazing, Padme." Anakin told her when she came down.

"Thank you, Anakin." Padme replied.

Soon after came Aumias, she was wearing a red-orange long dress with a pendant on her side.

"You look lovely, Aumias." Naga said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Naga." Aumias said.

"Where's Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, not seeing his padawan anyway.

"I'm up here, Skyguy." Ahsoka called out from the top of the stairs. Everyone looked up and saw her coming down the stairs, wearing a knee-length, red dress.

"You look great, Ahsoka." Padme told her.

"Thank you, Padme." Ahsoka replied.

"Let's go, Dathlan is waiting for us at the restaurant." Aumias said.

Everyone nodded their heads and was heading out to the door.

_(Comet's View – Restaurant)_

They went to an outside restaurant called Comet's View, some people say it's better to come to the restaurant at night, because of the view you can get.

Naga reserved a table where you can see the mountains and the moon over the mountains. Where table was located, was almost like a balcony style place.

Anakin, Ahsoka and the others walked to their table and sat down. A waitress came and they asked what they wanted for a drink.

Soon after, the waitress came and gave them their drinks. They all placed their orders. Since, Dathlan wasn't there, Ahsoka placed Dathlan's order for him and the waitress left.

After a few minutes went by, Naga stood up from his seat and made an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's a pleasure to have a senator from the Republic and a Jedi General here, in our presences tonight." Naga said.

Everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered as their leader continued on.

"And, now for entertainment, my son Dathlan and several others will like to perform to us, our traditional dance, tonight." Naga said. "Let's us enjoy the entertainment." He sat back down in his seat and watched.

Everyone was cheering and clapping when they saw Dathlan, a few of his friends and several Sith appear in the center. **(A/N: Again, I must inform you that I'm not sure that Sith had dancing in their culture, I'm taking a guess.)**

Dathlan and the other dancers were dressed in black pants and were shirtless. They stood in a line and started to back flip from each other when the music started.

They were all in different places and started to break dance. Ludes and Rawvo did a downrock, while Valons and Simank did a toprock. Dathlan teamed up two other Siths and did stabbed windmill. **(A/N: Some of these moves are actually real.)**

Ahsoka was impressed that Dathlan knew how to dance and how good he was. Everyone in the restaurant was enjoying to dancing.

Dathlan and the two other Sith jumped back for three others to do a headspin. They soon went from headspinning to 2000. **(A/N: 2000 is dance move similar to the headspin.)**

They pushed back with their hands and jumped back to their feet. Dathlan and Ludes laid on their hands performed the float move.

They stopped and went back to standing and then another song was playing and then the dancers were going to tables and asked someone to dance with them.

Dathlan was walking over to the table where his family, Anakin, Padme and Ahsoka are. He took Ahsoka's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Dathlan placed his hands on Ahsoka's hips and Ahsoka placed her hands on Dathlan's shoulders. They soon had begun to tango.

Dathlan pressed Ahsoka closed to him, as he twirls Ahsoka around and back to him.

Anakin was watching the dance, and he was unhappy with seeing his padawan dancing with a Sith, even thou he befriend him. He still felt uncomfortable about it.

"I'm going to stop this." Anakin told Padme as he was about to get up from his seat.

However, Padme stopped him from leaving. "Anakin, calm down they're just dancing." She said.

Anakin sat back down and was still uncomfortable with it. "I know, but they're dancing pretty close." He said in a fatherly tone.

Padme placed her hand on his shoulder. "Ani, its part of their tradition, and Ahsoka trusts him, so calm down." She told Anakin.

"Alright," Anakin replied.

Dathlan was lifting Ahsoka into the air and back to the ground. He spun her out and back to him, making her back hit his chest and he spun her out again. He pulled her back to face him.

When the song was over, Dathlan dipped Ahsoka, so their faces were close to each other.

After that, Ahsoka and those who volunteered walked back to their seats. Dathlan and the other dancers bowed as everyone in the restaurant applauded the entertainment they watched.

Dathlan and the dancers walked out to go change.

Ahsoka went back to her seat.

"That's was amazing." Padme said while clapped.

Soon, the waitress came with everyone's food, placed them on the table and left. Everyone started to eat, expect Ahsoka.

"I'm going to the restroom." Ahsoka said as she got up and left.

While heading to the restroom, Ahsoka ran into Dathlan, who hadn't change yet.

"Hey, Ahsoka," Dathlan said. "What did you think of the dance?"

Ahsoka smiled at him. "It was amazing; I didn't even know you can dance."

"Well, I can," Dathlan smirked. "Thanks for the compliment."

Dathlan wrapped an arm around Ahsoka and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Ahsoka," Anakin called out.

Ahsoka heard and sensed her master coming. She quickly pushed Dathlan away from before Anakin could see them.

"Hey, master" Ahsoka said nervously and calmly.

Anakin flashed a dirty look in Dathlan's direction. "Snips, what were you doing?" he asked.

Ahsoka was about to answer Anakin's question when Dathlan answered for her.

"She came to tell me what she thought of the dance." Dathlan told Anakin.

Anakin looked at Ahsoka. "Really, Snips?"

"Yes, master" Ahsoka replied.

"Well, I thought you shouldn't have danced like that," Anakin said directly to Dathlan. "And, I think you should wear more proper clothes." Anakin turned and walked away.

Ahsoka could sense Dathlan's anger towards Anakin.

Ahsoka handle onto Dathlan's arm. "Calm down, Dathlan." She said in a soft tone.

"He doesn't like me; he probably sees me as a threat or a danger." Dathlan said harshly.

"No, he doesn't; he's not used to that type of dancing." Ahsoka replied.

"Are you sure?" Dathlan asked.

"Yes and besides I thought you're dancing," Ahsoka inched closer to Dathlan and kissed him on the cheek. "Was perfect"

Dathlan smiled and kissed Ahsoka on the top of her headtail. He pulls away from Ahsoka. "I'll see you inside." He said.

"Okay," Ahsoka replied as she went back to the table and ate her food.

Soon Dathlan came, dressed in a black suit and he sat down next to Ahsoka.

"I didn't know what to get you, so I just choose what I saw." Ahsoka whispered to Dathlan.

"Thanks," Dathlan whispered back and he tasted the meal Ahsoka ordered for him. "It tastes great."

Ahsoka smiled and held Dathlan's hand under the table, so no one could see.

Everyone was than on talking about the dinner, the dancing and they soon change topics to the war and politics and such.

After dinner, they went back to the house where everyone went to bed, expect Ahsoka and Dathlan.

Dathlan decided to give Ahsoka the necklace, now before she left tomorrow morning.

Dathlan quietly went to Ahsoka's room and knocked. He saw that Ahsoka opened the door and allowed him in.

"Hey Dathlan, what's up?" Ahsoka asked.

"Ahsoka, before you leave tomorrow I want to give you this," Dathlan opened the box that the necklace was inside and showed it to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was speechless. "Dathlan, its beautiful where did you get it from?" she asked.

"Remember, when you got attacked by that large Sith guy?" Dathlan said.

"Yeah," Ahsoka replied.

"That's when I brought for you," Dathlan put the necklace around Ahsoka's neck. "It looks lovely on you."

Ahsoka blushed. "Thanks, Dathlan" She said. "For everything"

Ahsoka hugged Dathlan and then kissed him, passionately. Dathlan moved his lips down to Ahsoka's neck making her moan in pleasure. He then went back to her lips.

Ahsoka pulled back and gently nipped at Dathlan's neck. Dathlan closed his eyes in pleasure when he felt Ahsoka's gentle nips and felt her going towards his ear and gently nip at it.

Ahsoka pulled back and faced him, smiling. Dathlan smiled back and pulled away.

"Good night," Dathlan said as he left for his room.

"Good night," Ahsoka replied as she watched Dathlan leave.

Ahsoka walked to her bed and lay down. She looking at the neckace and smiled, happy that her and Dathlan were together, but was sad that she had to leave.

Ahsoka slowly begun to fall asleep, but she hopes that everything would go right and that she and Dathlan can be together in the future. She then went to sleep.

**Ahsoka is leaving tomorrow. Dathlan gave Ahsoka the necklace and Anakin has an 'I like you'/'I don't like you' relationship with Dathlan. Next chapter, there will be a major turn around for Ahsoka.**

**Read/Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last time, Ahsoka, Anakin, Padme and Dathlan's went out to dinner and Dathlan gave Ahsoka the necklace he brought her.**

_(Inside the Sith Palace – Ahsoka's Room)_

It was Ahsoka's last day on Korriban and the sun was beginning to rise and show its bright orange light into the sky. Ahsoka was already up, but didn't get out of bed. She just lay there, looking at the necklace Dathlan gave last night.

Ahsoka was saddened that she might not see Dathlan again. Ahsoka slowly rolled out of bed and went into the refresher to change her clothes.

After she was done, Ahsoka started to pack her things. When she finished packing, Ahsoka took one last look at her necklace before putting it in her bag.

Ahsoka decided to head downstairs to have her last breakfast with Dathlan and his family.

_(Kitchen)_

Ahsoka walked into the room and saw Anakin, along with Dathlan and his family at the table. Aumias was cooking and Padme was helping her.

Ahsoka walked over to the table and sat next to Dathlan. Dathlan gave Ahsoka a sad expression on his face.

Ahsoka knew that Dathlan was saddened, like her about the leave.

Aumias and Padme walked over to the table and gave everyone breakfast.

Before Ahsoka started to eat, she asked Anakin when they will leave. "Master, when are we leaving?" she asked.

"We'll be leaving in a few hours, so pack your things." Anakin replied.

"Yes master," Ahsoka said. She looked at Dathlan, who was still had that sad expression. Ahsoka knew that Dathlan was thinking the same thing she was thinking. Neither of them wants to leave the other.

_(Ahsoka's Room)_

When breakfast was over, Ahsoka went up to her room to get her bags, but before she left her room, Dathlan stopped her.

Ahsoka sighed. "Dathlan, I know you don't want me to leave, I don't want leave myself, but I have to go back." She told Dathlan.

Dathlan was distressed with the fact that Ahsoka had to go back. Dathlan drew Ahsoka into his arms and hugged.

Ahsoka returned the hug and placed her head under his neck. "I wish I didn't have to go." She said.

"Me too," Dathlan replied.

"I'll still have the necklace you gave to remember you by." Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka looked up at Dathlan and kissed him. Dathlan kissed her back with deep, passion and holding her close to him, hoping to never let go.

They soon, broke apart and Ahsoka went to grab her bags and with Dathlan. They both left the room together in sadness.

_(Hallway/ Entrance)_

When Ahsoka and Dathlan made it downstairs, they saw Aumias, Naga and Calab there. Anakin and Padme were also there with their bags.

"I'm going to put the bags on ship." Anakin said as he took his and Padme's bags and headed towards the ship.

Ahsoka knew it was time to say goodbye to Dathlan and his family. They had treated her with such care and respect that she didn't want to leave them.

Aumias walked up to Ahsoka, holding a few books in her hands. "Ahsoka, it was great to have you here as a guest, and here," she gave Ahsoka the books. "You were interested in these books, so I decided to give them to you." She said.

Ahsoka was touched as she took the books from Aumias. "Thank you," she said as she put the books in her bag.

Naga walked to Ahsoka. "It was pleasure having a Jedi here; I feel like you were one of our own." He said as he bowed his head at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka felt honor towards the action the emperor of the Sith empire gave her. She bowed back at Naga. "Thank you, it was an honor to be here." She said.

Calab walked towards Ahsoka and smiled. "It was pleasant to have you here, Tano. I hope you take care of yourself." He said.

Ahsoka smiled at Calab. "I will and thanks, Calab."

Ahsoka turned to face Dathlan. She was heartbroken and wished she didn't have to leave Dathlan.

"Goodbye, Ahsoka." Dathlan said.

"Goodbye," Ahsoka replied as she hugged Dathlan.

While hugging each other, they whispered 'I love you' to each other in Sith language.

They finally pulled apart and Ahsoka walked towards the door with Padme and left.

_(Outside the Sith Palace)_

Padme and Ahsoka were walking towards the ship where Anakin was waiting for them. Ahsoka turned back and looked at Dathlan; she waved at him and he waved back.

Ahsoka smiled sadly and went into the ship. The ship started to fly into the air and moments later it was gone and so was Ahsoka.

Dathlan was looking at the sky and had already missed Ahsoka. He turned around and walked back into the house.

_(Inside the Republic Ship – Ahsoka's Quarters)_

When the ship went into hyperspace, Ahsoka went into her quarters and lay on her bed, looking through the books Aumias gave her.

Ahsoka head a knock on her door, she told whoever it was to come in. Anakin and Padme walked into her room.

"Snips, the Council wants to hear your report when you're at the Temple." Anakin told Ahsoka.

"And, the Chancellor wants to be informed as well." Padme added on.

"Okay," Ahsoka replied.

Anakin sensed that something was troubling Ahsoka. "Hey Snips are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ahsoka said.

"Are you sure, 'because if something's bothering you, you can tell me or Anakin," Padme said.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." Ahsoka replied.

"Okay," Anakin said as he and Padme left Ahsoka alone.

Ahsoka put the book; she was looking a way and decided to take a nap, knowing how long it would take to get back to Coruscant.

_(Korriban – Valley of the Dark Lords)_

After Ahsoka, Anakin and Padme left, Dathlan had to go train. He and Naga went to the valley. Naga had Dathlan go up against a large, desert Hulak Wraid.

Dathlan was jumping out of the way when the wraid smashed its arms on the ground.

Dathlan jumped into the air, curled himself into a ball-like figure and unleashed a Force wave, causing the wraid to collide with a mountain base.

Dathlan ran quickly to the wraid while it was down and stabbed his lightsaber through the beast's head.

The wraid fell down, motionless. Dathlan deactivated his lightsaber and walked back towards his master.

"That was excellent, Dathlan." Naga said.

"Thank you, master." Dathlan said as he bowed his head.

"That's enough training for today; let's head back to the house." Naga told Dathlan.

Naga and Dathlan started to walk back to the house, while walking Dathlan's mind begun to wonder on how Ahsoka's doing. He missed her and hopes that one day, they can meet again.

_(Coruscant)_

The ship had made it back to Coruscant, before Anakin and Ahsoka went to the Jedi Temple.

They dropped Padme off at the Senate Building to make a meeting with the Chancellor.

When they finally made it to the Temple, Ahsoka went to her room and placed her bags on the bed.

Anakin was waiting outside for Ahsoka, and then they went to meet with the Council.

_(Jedi Temple)_

Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the room where the council members are and bowed their heads.

"Welcome padawan," Master Yoda said to Ahsoka. "Brief us on your mission, you shall."

"Yes, master" Ahsoka replied.

"Should we be threaten with the Sith's return?" Master Windu asked.

"No, the Sith don't hold any harm towards us." Ahsoka told the Council.

"Are you sure about it?" Windu questioned.

"Yes, master." Ahsoka replied.

"The return of the Sith species, a surprise it is, but no longer a threat, yet a chance to live like they once had," Yoda told everyone. "Careful we must be, unaware of what the future may hold."

Ahsoka was confused on what Master Yoda was saying; she knew Dathlan wouldn't hurt or betray her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Anakin's voice.

"Masters, if I may, I think we should tell the Chancellor about this." Anakin said.

The Council members looked at each other and Yoda made the decision. "Tell the Chancellor, you may." He said.

Anakin and Ahsoka bowed their heads and left to go to the Senate Building to talk to the Chancellor.

_(Senate Building – Chancellor's Office)_

Anakin and Ahsoka were walking towards the Chancellor's office when they saw Padme there.

They walked in together and spoke with Palpatine.

"Hello, so what is to report on the Sith species?" Palpatine asked.

"Nothing, Chancellor, the Sith aren't hostile or dangerous to the Republic." Padme answered.

"Are you sure?" Palpatine asked Anakin.

"Yes, my padawan spent three weeks with them and found nothing wrong." Anakin informed the Palpatine.

"Interesting, I've never heard of a Sith not attacking a Jedi." Palpatine said.

"There's a possible chance they changed their ways." Padme said.

"Really, they didn't show hostilely towards you, Senator Amidala or your padawan?" Palpatine asked Anakin.

"No, they didn't Chancellor." Anakin replied.

"That's good to hear, but there's a problem discovered in one of the old rules and laws of the Republic." Palpatine said.

"What would that be Chancellor?" Ahsoka asked, not liking where this was going.

"The bill was called the 'Anti- Sith' bill; it was formed during the Old Sith Wars to banish Sith religion." Palpatine informed.

"What does this bill have to do with the Sith empire?" Padme asked.

"The bill was created to not only banish Sith religion, but the Sith species itself." Palpatine said.

"What does that mean Chancellor?" Ahsoka asked worried for Dathlan and his family when she heard of this bill.

"I mean the Sith species must be eliminated." Palpatined told Anakin, Padme and Ahsoka.

**Major problem for Ahsoka, the Sith are going to be killed off, that means Dathlan and his family are in trouble. Ahsoka has to find a way to save the Sith, but how?**

**Read/Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Last time, Ahsoka left Dathlan and his family and the Sith species are now ordered to be killed off.**

_(Jedi Temple – Ahsoka's Room)_

After the meeting with the Chancellor, Ahsoka was completely silent on the way back to the Jedi Temple.

Anakin sensed that Ahsoka was worried and wanted to help her calm down. He knew Ahsoka and Dathlan were friends and this news was taking a toll on her.

Ahsoka was in room, lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling. When, she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in," Ahsoka said. She turned to see Anakin coming in.

Anakin pulled a chair towards Ahsoka's bed and sat down. He sighed. "Ahsoka, I know that this troubles you a lot, but if that bill says the Sith have to be killed off, then it must happen." Anakin told Ahsoka.

"Master, the Chancellor can't do this, it's horrible to do this to a group of people who don't mean harm to us!" Ahsoka said, disgusted by the fact that Palpatine would do this.

"Ahsoka, I know this is hard for you, but there's nothing we can do about it." Anakin said.

Ahsoka looked down at her lap, not wanting to look at Anakin.

"Look, I wish there was something we can do, but there's just not." Anakin continued.

Ahsoka looked up. "Maybe, we can warn Naga about this, maybe he can get his people to safety, before we come." She suggested.

"Ahsoka, we can't do that it's too risky." Anakin told Ahsoka.

"Master, you don't have to, I'll go on my own to tell them." Ahsoka replied with a small smile.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry, but you are not going." Anakin said.

Ahsoka stand up angrily. "Why not, you're just going to let all those innocent people get killed!" she yelled at Anakin.

Anakin stand up and faced Ahsoka. "Look I informed the Council on this, and they're trying to find a way to stop this!" He yelled back at Ahsoka.

"That's not good enough, what if you're too late?" Ahsoka replied. "What if the Sith thought that we betrayed them, there will be another Sith War."

"You think I don't care about this?" Anakin said. "Ahsoka, I know how this means to you and it takes time to put things through."

"But what about all that I reported isn't that enough to stop this?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin looked away from Ahsoka. "No, it doesn't." he said.

Ahsoka thought desperately to find a way to stop this plan. "Can the Chancellor get rid of the bill or can he rethink it?" she asked.

"He could, but I'm not sure." Anakin replied.

"Then, try master, I refuse to see Dathlan and his people go out this way." Ahsoka said.

Anakin sighed. "I'm sorry; maybe during the time of preparation the Council could stop it." He said as left Ahsoka alone.

Ahsoka felt tears, slowly coming out and rolling down her cheeks. She grabbed the necklace Dathlan gave and cried. Ahsoka fell on her bed and cried heavily, desperately trying to think of a way to help Dathlan.

_(Korriban – Sith Palace)_

Dathlan was coming back home from a long day of training. He went up to the balcony and looked at the sky. He missed Ahsoka very much and wished she was here.

Dathlan wondered how Ahsoka was doing and was her trip okay.

"You miss her, don't you?" a voice said behind Dathlan.

Dathlan turned around to see who it was and it was his mother, Aumias.

Dathlan chuckled. "Hello mother, you frighten me for a minute." He replied with a smile.

Aumias walked up to Dathlan and stood beside him, as mother and son looked at the sky. "You miss Ahsoka." She said.

Dathlan was completely silent. He didn't want to answer his mother's question, but he did miss Ahsoka.

Dathlan sighed. "I do," he replied.

Aumias turned to face her son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry, one day you two will meet again." She told Dathlan.

Aumias turned to leave the balcony. "I must go prepare dinner, see you in a little bit, Dathlan." She said as she left.

Dathlan sighed and left the balcony to go change and get ready for dinner.

_(Jedi Temple – Ahsoka's Room)(6 months later)_

Months have passed and Ahsoka has been constantly trying to stop the invasion on Korriban. She asked the Chancellor, but he refused and the Council couldn't do a thing.

Ahsoka was in her room, sitting on her bed. She felt useless; she tried everything to stop the invasion, yet nothing worked.

Ahsoka heard someone knocking at her door; she got up and opened the door to see Anakin on the other side.

"Hey Snips, I'm sorry that the invasion will continue, I know how much you tried, but it wasn't enough." Anakin said in a sorrowful tone.

Ahsoka was looked down at the floor and stood silently as Anakin continued.

"I'm just coming here to tell you, that we're leaving for Korriban in two days." Anakin informed Ahsoka.

"Alright, master I'll be there." Ahsoka replied in an empty, sad tone.

Anakin felt saddened, seeing his padawan in a state of depression and sadness. "Alright Snips." He said as he went to his room.

Ahsoka closed the door and sat back down on her bed. Ahsoka looked at her pillow and saw the necklace Dathlan gave tucked underneath it.

Ahsoka pulled it out and looked at. She felt that she failed Dathlan. Tears were beginning to fall. Ahsoka held the necklace close to her heart.

_Dathlan, I wish you were here, so you can stop this from happening. _Ahsoka thought.

_Stop what? _A voice that Ahsoka knew replied.

_Dathlan? _Ahsoka thought.

_Yea, it's great to hear your voice, again Ahsoka. _Dathlan said.

Ahsoka was shocked that she can hear Dathlan. _Dathlan? How can you hear me? _Ahsoka asked.

_I'm not sure. _Dathlan replied. _But either way, we have at least some contact between us, now what do you mean 'so I can stop this from happening?' _

_Dathlan, the Republic is planning on kill off your species. _Ahsoka told Dathlan with tears in her eyes.

The line was silent for a minute. _Dathlan? _Ahsoka called out.

_Why? Why are they doing this? _Dathlan asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka then told Dathlan what happened over the past six months. She told him about the Anti-Sith bill and how she tried to stop it.

Ahsoka felt that Dathlan was sighing. _What are you going to do? _Ahsoka asked.

_I' m not sure, but I do know I have to go tell my father about this quickly. _Dathlan replied.

_Okay, I hope you can get your people to safety before we get there. _Said Ahsoka.

_We'll try and thank you Ahsoka for warning me about this invasion. _Said Dathlan.

_Your welcome and I love you. _Said Ahsoka.

_I love you, too. Now, I have to go, bye. _Dathlan replied.

_Bye. _Ahsoka told Dathlan.

Ahsoka placed her necklace back under the pillow and lay down on her bed. She was happy to hear Dathlan's voice again and to tell him about the invasion, but she hopes they all get out in time.

_(Korriban – Sith Palace)_

Dathlan had just finished talking to Ahsoka and now he's looking for his father to tell him about the invasion.

While looking, Dathlan decided to talk to his mother for a minute.

Dathlan walked into the kitchen and saw his mother cooking with Calab helping her. "Mother, I have a question." He said.

Aumias turned to face her son. "Yes, Dathlan what is it?" she asked.

"I just talked to Ahsoka, but how did she contact me?" Dathlan asked.

Aumias sighed. "Dathlan, I found that sliver necklace you're going to give to Ahsoka." She said.

Dathlan was puzzled on what his mother was trying to get at. "What does that have to do with anything?" he questioned.

"I decided to enhance the necklace, so you and Ahsoka could talk with each other through the Force, but I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry if I cause you any trouble, Dathlan." Aumias told Dathlan.

"Well, thank the Force, you did that." Dathlan replied.

Now, Aumias and Calab were confused. "What do you mean, Dathlan?" Calab asked.

Dathlan told Aumias and Calab what Ahsoka told him. He explained about the bill and the invasion.

Aumias and Calab were stunned with what they heard.

"I have to go tell Naga this, now." Aumias said.

"I take you to the Capital Building." Calab said. "Come on."

Dathlan and Calab quickly ran out the door. Dathlan got on Calab's back and rode towards the Capital Building.

_(Inside the Capital Building)_

Calab and Dathlan made it to the building and ran inside to find Naga.

They found his office, opened the door and walked inside.

Naga was sitting in his seat and talking with two members of the Sith Council.

"Dathlan, Calab what are you both doing here?" Naga asked.

"Father, you must know this it's very important." Dathlan replied.

Naga became interested on what got his son, so worried. "What is it?" he asked.

"The Jedi are planning an invasion on Korriban to wipe out the Sith species." Dathlan informed Naga.

Naga had a blank expression on his face. He took a deep breath and got up from his seat. "I sensed that something like this might happened, but hoped it wouldn't." He told Dathlan. "How long until the Jedi come?"

"Two days," Dathlan told Naga.

Naga sighed. "We won't have enough time, but we must move, quickly." He replied. "Both of you," Naga turned to the two members. "Go warn the people of this attack and order some the Tuk'atas to be on the lookout for the Jedi." He instructed.

"Yes, my lord." The two members replied as they left.

Naga looked at his son. "How did you found out about this?" He asked Dathlan.

"Ahsoka told me; mother somehow enhanced a necklace I gave to Ahsoka, which allowed his to talk to each other through the Force." Dathlan told Naga.

"I must thank Ahsoka, for warning us, but now we must see if we have a chance to live, so I can thank her." Naga said as he looked out the window which viewed over the city.

Dathlan stood next to his father and looked out as well. Dathlan hoped that Ahsoka can stop this invasion, if not he refuse to against her if war happened.

**What did you think? Dathlan and the Sith know about the invasion, Ahsoka warned them, but now the real question is: Can they stop the invasion before another Sith War happens?**

**Read/Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**Last time, Ahsoka was able to warn Dathlan about the invasion and now the Sith are racing to get to safely before the Jedi come.**

_(In the Atmosphere of Korriban)(Two Days Later)_

Coming out of hyperspace were three Jedi Cruisers, they were coming up on Korriban. Aboard one of the cruisers, were Anakin and Ahsoka. They were on the bridge looking at the planet.

Ahsoka haven't heard from Dathlan in two days and hoped that he and Naga were able to get the Sith out in time.

A clone trooper walked up to them. "General, we're breaking through the planet's atmosphere." He reported to Anakin.

"Prepare the men and the ship and get ready to land." Anakin told the trooper.

"Yes, sir." The trooper replied as he left the bridge.

"Let's go, Snips." Anakin said to Ahsoka as he left the bridge.

Ahsoka followed Anakin to the hanger. Anakin felt that Ahsoka was still off on this and didn't want Dathlan and his species killed off, but he pushed aside and talk with Ahsoka later.

The gunships were being loaded with troops and Ahsoka and Anakin got on one with Rex and several other troops on it.

"Open the hanger doors, admiral." Anakin said into his comlink.

"Yes, General Skywalker." Admiral Yularen replied as he ordered the hanger doors open.

The gunships begun to fly out of the ship and onto the Korriban surface, while flying they didn't realized that a few Tuk'atas saw them coming and ran off to warn Naga.

_(Sith Empire – City Center)_

In the City Center, there were large crowds of people fleeing from their homes. Dathlan have been helping people get to the secret hiding grounds. Naga was already at the grounds and helping everyone remain hidden or seek shelter and food. So far, they got 50% of the people out. Aumias and Calab were also helping; they were on the other side of the city.

While escorting people out, two Tuk'atas ran up to Dathlan and told him that the Republic is about to come; Dathlan contacted his father and told him about the coming.

Naga already was informed by the two other Tuk'atas; he respond by telling Dathlan to quickly move the rest of the people, find Aumias and Calab and get to the hiding grounds. Dathlan agreed and helped the rest of the people out, but it was too late.

Dathlan heard something towards them and saw clones on speeders driving towards them. Then, Dathlan saw smoke from the far north and heard missiles being launched.

"Quickly, everyone get to grounds now!" Dathlan called out.

Then, everyone quickly left the city and went to the hiding grounds.

The sounds of speeders were getting close. He ordered the two Tuk'atas with him to found more Tuk'atas and stop the speeders.

The Tuk'atas nodded and left, Dathlan alone. Dathlan came to a decision to remain hidden in the city, knowing that Ahsoka was here, so he can talk to her.

_(Inside the Gunship)(Landing Near the City)_

The gunships were coming up on the city and landed. Everyone came out of the gunships and looked around to see anything.

Anakin sent a few clones to go on speeders and look around. Anakin then ordered everyone to follow him.

They saw several Siths, who were unable to escape, there and quickly them.

Out of nowhere, a group of Tuk'atas jumped out and attacked the clones; they begun to fire their blasters which only took out two Tuk'atas.

The Tuk'atas pounced on several clones before Anakin force pushed them off and activated his lightsaber.

Ahsoka stood there watching, refusing to fight them.

Anakin slashed one of the Tuk'atas cross its back, killing it. He stabbed a Tuk'ata through the neck and stabbed his lightsaber through the last one's side.

After the Tuk'atas were killed, Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and walked over to help the troops up.

"Round up all the Sith." Anakin told the troops.

"Yes sir." They called out as they left to begin their search.

"Come on, Snips." Anakin said to Ahsoka.

_(Inside the City)_

Ahsoka saw several of the Siths and Tuk'atas being caged up and held down with cable wires. She could feel their anger, hate and betrayal.

Ahsoka then heard a loud roar nearby, as she ran towards it to see what it was; she begun to sense a presence she sensed before.

Once, Ahsoka got there, she saw Calab being held down with ten cable wires around him. He kept growling at the clones. The clones electrified the wires, causing Calab to roar in pain and then fell down.

Ahsoka was stuck by the horrific scene she just saw. Then, she heard a voice that was familiar.

Ahsoka turned to see the clones tightly holding, Dathlan's mother, Aumias. She was demanding that they let her go.

The clones threw her into a cage and locked it.

Ahsoka ran towards Aumias' cage. "Aumias, are you alright?" she asked.

Aumias looked up to see Ahsoka and she smiled. "I'm fine, thank you warning us, if you didn't things could've been a lot worse for us." She replied.

"You're welcome, where's Dathlan and Naga?" Ahsoka asked.

"Naga's at one of the secret hiding grounds from here and I don't know where Dathlan is." Aumias told Ahsoka. "Hopefully, he's with his father."

Ahsoka heard Anakin, calling out her name.

"I have to go, but I'll find Dathlan and I'll try to help you and everyone else escape." Ahsoka said.

"Thank you, Ahsoka." Aumias said.

Ahsoka ran towards her master. "Yes, master." She said.

"Come on, we're going further inside the city to see, there's anyone else left." Anakin informed Ahsoka.

"Okay, master." Ahsoka said.

_(Near the City Center)_

Ahsoka and Anakin, along with several other troops with them were going through the streets to find any other Sith left.

Ahsoka was looking at the surroundings and remembered when Dathlan took her to see the city and out to lunch. While being in deep thought, Ahsoka felt someone grab her arm and pulled her into an alley.

Ahsoka turned to grab her lightsabers, but the attacker pinned her hands down.

Ahsoka looked to see who it is and happy was to see that it was Dathlan.

They hugged each other and kissed deeply. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"Ahsoka, I've missed you." Dathlan said.

"I missed you, too Dathlan." Ahsoka replied.

Things quickly became serious. "Ahsoka, only half of us got out, the rest are still here." Dathlan said.

"I know, I saw them and I saw your mother and Calab being taken in." Ahsoka informed Dathlan about his mother and Calab.

Dathlan looked down and sighed. "What are we going to do? It's also bound that my father may issue out war against the Republic." He said.

"We can't let that happen, we have stop this, maybe I could talk to my master or Naga." Ahsoka suggested. "But right now, you have to get out of here before they see you."

Dathlan nodded. "Okay." He said.

"Don't worry; I'm going to free your mother and Calab, tonight." Ahsoka told Dathlan.

"Alright, I'll be there." Dathlan replied.

"Good luck." Ahsoka said to Dathlan as they kissed passionately.

They soon pulled apart. "I'll see you soon, Ahsoka." Dathlan said.

Then a voice cried towards Ahsoka and Dathlan. They turned to see a clone trooper coming towards them.

"Bye Ahsoka." Dathlan said as he ran away from the clones, which were following him.

Dathlan had to think of a way to get the clones off his trail. He stopped and force pulled a building down, stopping the clones from reaching Dathlan. He turned and ran off from the clones.

Ahsoka was hoping that Dathlan, didn't get captured. The clones came back with Dathlan, not around.

Anakin asked the clones what happened; they told Anakin that they saw a Sith with Ahsoka and chased after him, but he escaped. Anakin soon found out that the Sith that Ahsoka was talking to, was Dathlan.

Anakin told the men to look for Dathlan, and then he went to talk to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka saw Anakin coming towards her and looked down.

"Ahsoka, what did Dathlan want?" Anakin questioned.

"Nothing," Ahsoka lied.

Anakin knew that Ahsoka was lying. "Ahsoka, tell me." He said in a demanding voice.

"Master, I'm telling you that he wanted nothing." Ahsoka said in an angrily voice.

"Then why was he talking to you?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka became silent and tried to figure a way out. "He wanted to say 'hello' to me and see how I was doing." She lied.

Anakin sighed and decided to let it go.

_(Outside Jedi Cruiser)_

Anakin had squads looking for Dathlan and other Sith all over the city.

While, Ahsoka was looking for Aumias and Calab, she found them inside the cage and quickly unlocked it before anyone could know. She helped Aumias and Calab out.

"Ahsoka, do you know where Dathlan is?" Aumias asked.

"I don't know, but I did see him." Ahsoka told Aumias.

Dathlan was sneaking around the cruisers, trying to stay hidden and to find Ahsoka, his mother and Calab.

Dathlan went through a row of Siths in cages. Dathlan felt uncomfortable and disgusted on how they treated his people.

Dathlan found Ahsoka, along with his mother and Calab.

"It's good to see that you're alright, Dathlan." Aumias told her son.

"Now, come on we have to leave before anyone could see you." Ahsoka said.

Aumias and Calab headed away from the cruiser, but Dathlan stayed to talk to Ahsoka.

"Thank you, Ahsoka for everything." Dathlan said.

"No problem, Dathlan." Ahsoka replied.

Dathlan held Ahsoka's face in his hands and kissed her. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Dathlan. Dathlan's lips traveled down to Ahsoka jaw line.

Ahsoka felt that she had Dathlan with her again. They pulled away from each other and smiled.

Out of nowhere, a cable is wrapped around Dathlan's arm and then several others followed.

Out came several clones, whose cables were locked onto Dathlan.

Dathlan struggled to get out. Ahsoka ordered the clones to stop.

The clones didn't listen and started to drag Dathlan towards a cage. Dathlan unleashed a force wave, breaking him free from the cables.

Dathlan quickly got up, waved goodbye to Ahsoka and escaped.

_(Secret Hiding Grounds)_

Dathlan made to the hiding grounds that were located near a mountain base and canyon. There were old structures and temples there. Dathlan saw his mother, father and Calab there and ran towards them.

"Dathlan, are you alright?" Naga asked his son.

"Yes, I am father." Dathlan replied.

Naga welcomed his family into one of the structures. They told Naga the ordeal they went through which made Naga mad.

"Our brethrens are captured and treated like animals by the Republic because of this bill; it's just like what happened years ago." Naga said.

"Father, Ahsoka helped us and she can probably speak with you." Dathlan replied.

"No, do not bring her here, if the Republic wants a war, they will get it." Naga said.

Naga went outside to speak with the military officers and warriors.

Naga went to contact the other Sith planets for aid, against the Republic.

Dathlan didn't know what else to do, but to go against his father's wish and by Ahsoka here.

_(The Next Morning)(Outside the Jedi Cruiser)_

Ahsoka was outside looking at the city; she felt horrible for what happened yesterday.

Anakin walked outside to see his padawan looking at the city.

"Ahsoka, the Chancellor is coming, so we have to prepare for his arrival." Anakin told Ahsoka.

She was still silent. Anakin felt bad for Ahsoka and wished he could recall the mission, but can't.

"Ahsoka, I know how you feel, but you have to let it go, I had to let go myself." Anakin said as he remembered his mother's death.

"Master, is it alright if I go into the city?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Sure, but contact me, if anything goes wrong." Anakin told Ahsoka.

"Yes, master." Ahsoka said as she left.

_(Sith Palace)_

Ahsoka walked pasted Dathlan's house and went inside. She saw how destroyed it was. She walked into the library and looked at the books that were on the floor.

Ahsoka sensed that something was behind her. She turned around to see Dathlan, standing at the door way.

"Dathlan," Ahsoka said as she ran into his arms and hugged him.

"Ahsoka, I need you to come with me." Dathlan said.

"Where?"Ahsoka asked.

"To meet with my father, he's calling up our warriors and are preparing for battle." Dathlan informed Ahsoka.

"Let's go." Ahsoka said as she and Dathlan left the house and went to the hiding grounds.

_(Hiding Grounds)_

Ahsoka and Dathlan made it to the grounds and looked for Naga. Naga was sitting next to Aumias and was talking; he then looked up and saw Ahsoka with Dathlan.

"You brought Ahsoka here." Naga said as he got up.

"Yes, father." Dathlan replied.

"Well, I want to thank you Ahsoka for warning us about the attack." Naga told Ahsoka.

"You're welcome, Naga." Ahsoka said.

"Well, that was brave of you to help us, but" Naga said as he took Ahsoka's arm. "I sense something wrong."

"What is it then?" Ahsoka asked.

"This," Naga said as he threw Ahsoka to the ground and showed everyone the tracking device that was on Ahsoka.

Everyone was surprised, especially Dathlan and Ahsoka.

"I didn't know that was on me." Ahsoka told Naga.

"Those are lies you tell me," Naga said as he destroyed the tracking device. "You probably had this to track us down and send the information to you master."

"No, I wouldn't do that." Ahsoka pleaded with Naga.

"Take her to the dungeon." Naga called out to the warriors.

The warriors took Ahsoka to the dungeon. Dathlan ran up to stop them, but was stopped himself by his father.

"Father, she wouldn't do such a thing." Dathlan said.

"She was using you, Dathlan." Naga said. "Now, I know that the Repulic will cause trouble, I'm calling more reinforcement." Naga left Dathlan.

Dathlan refused to believe that Ahsoka was part of it and he went to go talk to her.

_(Sith Dungeon)_

The warriors threw Ahsoka into her cell and locked the door. Ahsoka ran to the door and begged them to let her out.

The warriors didn't listen to Ahsoka's plead.

Ahsoka walked away from the door and sat down on the floor. She felt tears coming and she heard Dathlan calling out to her.

"Ahsoka," Dathlan said as he stood on the other side of the door.

"Dathlan," Ahsoka replied as she went to the door and locked fingers with Dathlan.

"Ahsoka, how did that tracking device get on you?" Dathlan asked.

"I don't know," Ahsoka then realized that Anakin put it on her. "My master put it on me; he knew I'll see you, so that's way."

"This more difficult, my father is more determined than ever to fight the Jedi." Dathlan said.

"That's not good; we can't let the fighting happen." Ahsoka told Dathlan.

"Agreed, but how?" Dathlan asked.

"You have to figure out a way to get me out of here and then we can stop this." Ahsoka replied.

"Time's up," Said one of the warriors. "Time for you to go"

"Don't worry, everything will be okay. I promise." Dathlan told Ahsoka as he was escorted out.

Leaving, Ahsoka alone in the cell, hoping that they can stop the battle from happening and thinking of a plan.

_(Outside Jedi Cruiser)_

It's been hours since Ahsoka left and Anakin hadn't heard anything from her for hours. The Chancellor had arrived and was inside the ship.

"Rex, have you heard anything from Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"No sir." Rex replied.

Anakin sighed. He worried for Ahsoka and wondered what happened.

"Still haven't heard anything?" Palpatine asked Anakin.

"No sir, it's been hours." Anakin replied.

"There could be chance that the Sith have her and holding somewhere on the planet." Palpatine said.

"If they are, they're going to regard it." Anakin replied darkly.

"This could be the sign of war." Palpatine suggested.

"Well, then they're going to get their war." Anakin said.

"I suggest you think about this first." Palpatine told Anakin.

"I think I can handle it, Chancellor." Anakin replied as he went inside the ship.

Palpatine smiled, knowing that the return of the Sith species were going to ruin his plans, but he was going to ruin them, forever. He'll wait for the battle to happen and to have them destroyed and possible have his new apprentice, as well.

**We're nearing the end, everyone. Ahsoka's now in jail, a war is about to happen, some of the Sith are captured and both sides are ready to fight. **

**Read/Review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Last time, the Republic captured several Sith; Ahsoka's now in jail and a war is about to happen between Sith and Jedi.**

_(Korriban – Secert Hiding Grounds)_

It was nighttime and Naga had finish talking with the other Sith members of the Sith Council about the upcoming battle. The reinforcements were schedule to arrival later night.

Also, everyone was around a large fire, shouting out ancient Sith chants.

"_Ty uidy hyga lkik ayhg erw qwu, ut._" The Sith people cried out around the fire.

They were saying, '_Let the Sith be victorious and have greater strong against our enemies.' _They were crying out an old war cry that was used during the Sith Wars.

Everyone was there, everyone expect Dathlan. He was near the dungeon where Ahsoka is held. He was hiding, waiting for the guards to leave. When the guards left, Dathlan went inside.

_(Inside Sith Dungeon)_

Dathlan was quietly looking for Ahsoka's cell. When he spotted it, he looked around for anymore guards and then he opened the door.

Dathlan found Ahsoka, sitting against the wall with her legs to her chest and her head onto of her knees.

Ahsoka looked up to see who opened her cell door and was bursting with joy when she saw Dathlan.

"Dathlan," Ahsoka said as she quickly got up and ran into Dathlan.

Dathlan caught her in his arms and spun her around. He then gentle put her down.

"Come on, Ahsoka. I'm getting you out of here." Dathlan told Ahsoka.

Dathlan was about to leave the cell when Ahsoka stopped him. "How did you get in here?" she asked.

"Well, there's a fire ceremonial right now and everyone's there, which made a good chance to break it and rescue you." Dathlan replied.

"What's the fire ceremonial for?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's for when the Sith go into battle. They do it the night before they head into battle." Dathlan told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka shocked. "We have to stop them." She said as she started down the hallway.

Dathlan followed her. "Ahsoka, if they see out, they'll kill you and I'll be having a serious punishment for letting you out." He told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka sighed. "Fine, what do we do then?" he asked.

They finally got out of the dungeon when Dathlan had an idea. "We'll go to the Valley of the Dark Lords." He said.

"What are we going to do there?" Ahsoka questioned.

"There's a temple where the old spirits of Sith are," Dathlan told Ahsoka. "I heard that they'll give you guidance, if you seek it."

"So, we go there and they'll help us find a way to stop this." Ahsoka replied.

"That's right." Dathlan said.

Ahsoka interested in hearing about this temple and decided to go with Dathlan. "Alright, let's do this." She replied.

Dathlan and Ahsoka quickly left the hiding grounds without being seen and headed to the valley.

_(Hiding Grounds – Inside One of the Old Structures)_

When the ceremony ended, Naga went inside and decided to get some rest for the battle tomorrow.

When one of the dungeon guards ran, "My lord, the Jedi has escaped." He informed Naga.

Naga was displeased with this news. "Send some of the warriors to look for her." He ordered.

The guard bowed his head and left. Naga turned and looked at the sky. When the guard left, Aumias walked in. "Naga, what is going?" she asked.

Naga turned and faced his wife. "Ahsoka has escaped." He informed her.

"Oh, have you seen Dathlan?" Aumias asked. "He wasn't at the ceremony and I sent to look for him, but he didn't him."

Naga begun to ponder on what he was just informed of. "My son disappears and so does the Jedi." He said.

"Do you think that Dathlan freed Ahsoka?" Aumias asked Naga.

"Could be," Naga replied.

"Could he have sent back to the Jedi?" Aumias asked.

"I doubt that, if the Jedi saw him, they will capture him and questioned him on our whereabouts." Naga told Aumias. "Plus, he will face his punishment like a true Sith."

"Where do you think he could be?" Aumias asked.

"I'm not sure, but if the Jedi do any harm to my son, this battle will be the Republic's last." Naga replied.

_(Valley of the Dark Lords – Outside the Great Temple)_

Ahsoka and Dathlan made it to the valley and begun to search for the Great Temple; Dathlan spotted the temple. It was near the far east of the valley.

Dathlan called Ahsoka over to see the temple. Ahsoka looked at the temple with awe. "Wow," she said.

Dathlan chuckled at Ahsoka. "This temple stood for more than thirty thousand years." He told Ahsoka.

They have begun to walk inside the old temple. The place had the statues, ancient writings, drawings, books and other items.

"So where do we find these Sith spirits?" Ahsoka asked.

"They're in the center room of the temple." Dathlan informed.

Dathlan and Ahsoka stopped when they saw a double-door in front of them.

Dathlan opened the door and they walked inside. Once inside, there was a large, red-orange force crystal in the center of the room.

Ahsoka and Dathlan walked closer to the crystal. "What do you seek?" a mysterious voice asked them.

Ahsoka and Dathlan looked around them and saw no one, then appeared three force ghost figures.

One was of a man who looked to be in his forties and had a beard. The other was a man for was in his sixties and the last one was a woman was in her twenties.

They circled around the force crystal. "What do you seek?" the forty year old man asked again.

"We seek guidance to stop a war from happening." Dathlan told the spirits.

"A war? Between whom?" The twenty year old woman asked.

"Between the Jedi and the Sith," Ahsoka told them.

The Sith spirits exchanged glances. "This is not good, we hoped that the Sith wouldn't go through this again." The man in his sixties replied.

"Who are you exactly?" The woman asked Ahsoka and Dathlan.

"I'm Dathlan Sadow, son of the Emperor Naga Sadow." Dathlan told the spirits who he was.

"And, I'm Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan." Ahsoka told them.

"Why did you bring a Jedi?" The woman asked.

"Because, she's my friend," Dathlan replied.

The three spirits were surprised to see a Jedi here with a Sith as her friend. "You're the first Jedi to ever come here." The older man said.

"Now, tell us what happened and what caused this war to happen." The woman asked.

Ahsoka and Dathlan then told the spirits everything from Ahsoka's stay; the reports; the Anti-Sith bill and more. They left out their relationship, so the Sith spirits wouldn't know.

"Hmmm…this will cause chaos and the Sith could be destroyed again." The man in his sixties said.

"Your right, the both of you," the woman pointed to Dathlan and Ahsoka. "Are key to stopping this war and renew the relationship between Sith and Jedi."

"But, how do we do that?" Dathlan asked.

"The only way is to look upon yourselves. The answers lay with you. We know that you can find it." The man in his forties replied.

"But, I don't understand." Ahsoka said.

"Your relationship with one another is key to this. If you two can love then why not all Jedi and Sith?" the woman asked.

Ahsoka and Dathlan were shocked that the Sith knew about their relationship without even telling them.

"How did you find out?" Dathlan asked.

"We can sense your love for each other, the valiant the two of you show and the determination you have." The forty year old man answered.

"Now that's all we can give you, we all wish you luck to stop the war." The woman told Ahsoka and Dathlan as she and her fellow spirits disappeared.

Ahsoka and Dathlan were still confused and had more questions than answers. They decided to leave and find a place to sleep for the night.

_(Valley of the Dark Lords – Inside an Old Home-like Building)_

Dathlan found a home-like building. Dathlan told Ahsoka that in the valley, Siths usually made these parts homes for them to live in.

The home had two rooms, a bedroom and a living room. Dathlan lit a lantern in the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

Ahsoka walked into the room and sat next to Dathlan and took his hand in hers.

"Dathlan, do you think we can stop this?" Ahsoka said him.

Dathlan took Ahsoka's hands and held them. "Ahsoka, I know we can stop this war from happening." He told her.

"But what if we can't, what if the Jedi win and destroy your species?" Ahsoka said.

Dathlan took Ahsoka's face in his hands. "Ahsoka, I promise that won't happen." He said to her as he kissed her deeply and passionately on the lips.

Ahsoka moaned in pleasure as Dathlan pushed her back on the bed. Dathlan moved his lips down to her neck and planted small kisses on it.

Ahsoka was panting never feeling this passion before in her life. She grabbed the herm of Dathlan's shirt and pulled it off, revealing his chest to her.

Dathlan got off Ahsoka and looked at her.

"Dathlan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Ahsoka told Dathlan. "It's just that…"

Ahsoka was cut off with Dathlan crushing his lips to Ahsoka's. Dathlan broke the kiss and looked at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, I don't care, I love you and I want to show it." He said.

Dathlan grabbed Ahsoka's shirt and took it off and pushed Ahsoka back on the bed.

"Tonight, you and I will become mates and I will stand by you forever, I love you and I'll be gentle." Dathlan told Ahsoka.

"I love you, too and I know you will." Ahsoka replied as they went to kissing.

Dathlan and Ahsoka removed each others' clothes and Dathlan pulled the covers over their bodies as Dathlan claimed Ahsoka as his.

As the night went on, Ahsoka and Dathlan became mates; knowing that tomorrow could be their judgment day.

**Well, they did it. Ahsoka and Dathlan finally made love and now tomorrow will be crazy for them.**

**Anyway, there's one chapter left and then the story's finished. The last will have the battle and the epilogue. **

**Read/Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last time, Ahsoka was freed from jail; Dathlan and Ahsoka talked to the ancient Sith spirits and Ahsoka and Dathlan made love.**

_(Valley of the Dark Lords – Inside an Old Home-like Building)_

Dawn was beginning to break through the light of the night sky. The sun was coming out, showing its bright yellow rays. The sunlight broke through the window in the bedroom where Ahsoka was laying in bed with the covers over her from last night.

Ahsoka begun to wake and felt sore and great at the same time, she looked around to find Dathlan, but he wasn't in the room, yet she sensed that he was still somewhere in the house.

Ahsoka used the blanket to cover her as she got out of bed and looked for Dathlan.

Ahsoka found Dathlan standing outside, looking at the light purple-red sky. She walked over to him and hugged him for behind.

"Hey," Dathlan said as he felt Ahsoka hug him.

"Hey," Ahsoka replied.

Dathlan turned around and wrapped his arms around Ahsoka. "How do you feel?" he asked her.

"I feel wonderful; last night was the best night ever." Ahsoka told Dathlan.

"That's great to hear; I almost thought you would've said it was fierce and rough." Dathlan said.

"It kinda was." Ahsoka replied.

"Oh, then I'm sorry, but its how Sith mate with each other, they try to show strength and power to their partner." Dathlan told Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiled at Dathlan. "I know that you're strong and powerful, it's just the way I like about you." She told him.

Dathlan chuckled and pulled Ahsoka closer to him. Ahsoka laid her head on his chest and sighed with happiness.

"Today's the day." Dathlan told Ahsoka, remembering the battle that will happen today.

"I know," Ahsoka said. "Let's get dressed and head out, so we can make it on time."

"Right, but before we do that," Dathlan said as he kissed Ahsoka.

They pulled away from each other and went inside. They changed back into their clothes and grabbed their lightsabers and left.

_(Outside the Jedi Cruiser)_

Anakin had rally all the troops and was outside ready to face Naga and the Sith head on. They had tanks, speeder bikes and blasters. The Chancellor decided to come and promised to be at a safe distance away from the battle.

"Alright men, let's move." Anakin called out to the troops as they begin to walk towards the east.

_(Secret Hiding Grounds)_

Naga had his army and some of the warriors he got from the other Sith planets to help. They had lightsabers wielders on Tuk'atas; lightsabers and Tuk'atas in general; and siege tanks.

"Are all of you, ready to do or die?" Naga called out to the warriors.

They all cheered as Naga continued. "Today, the Republic will pay dearly for what they did to our brethren." He said. "Let's move out."

Naga led his forces out towards the west to face off with the Jedi.

_(Distance Away From the Conflict)_

Ahsoka and Dathlan were running to the battlefield when Ahsoka spotted something at the east. "Oh no," she said as she realized that it was Naga and his army.

Dathlan spotted something as well, but it was coming from the west and it showed that it was Anakin and the Republic army coming, too.

"They're going to clash." Ahsoka told Dathlan.

"Not on my watch," Dathlan replied. "Come on." He and Ahsoka force speeded towards the conflict, hoping to stop it in time.

_(Center of the Conflict)_

The two armies stopped in front of the other. Anakin and Naga came out to face each other.

"You have one last chance to stop and tell me where my son is!" Naga shouted at Anakin.

"Not until you tell me where Ahsoka is!" Anakin shouted back.

"I don't know where she is." Naga replied.

Anakin gave Naga a dirty look. "Well, I guess we have to settle this the hard way." He told Naga.

"I guess we should." Naga said.

Anakin, using Jedi reflexes, quickly activated his lightsaber and tried to hit Naga, however Naga's lightsaber stopped Anakin's.

Both sides started to attack. The Tuk'ata riders ran with up against the speeders. Several of the clones killed the Tuk'atas and several of the Tuk'atas killed the clones.

The Sith warriors attacked the clones and sliced them in half. The clones threw bombs at the Siths and fired off their blasters.

The Sith blocked the attacks and had their tanks fire at the clones. The Tuk'atas ran into the clones and clawed at them.

In the center of the battle was Anakin and Naga dueling each other. Naga aimed his lightsaber at Anakin's neck, while Anakin tried to slice Naga across his chest.

They both jumped out of the center and to on top of a large rock. They kept sending each other blows, but they kept blocking them.

Naga forced pushed Anakin away from him and jumped to stab Anakin through the heart. Anakin saw this and dodged the attack and kicked Naga out of his feet.

Naga jumped back up to his feet and kept on fighting Anakin.

They both jumped off the rock and landed back on the ground. Naga kicked Anakin in the chest. Anakin fell and lost hold of his lightsaber.

Before Anakin could get it, Naga took it in his hand. Naga lit Anakin's lightsaber and aimed it at Anakin's neck.

Everyone stopped and looked at the event that was unfolding.

"Now, let's finally end this, once and for all." Naga said as he was about to kill Anakin, when Ahsoka and Dathlan jumped out and force everyone away from each other.

Dathlan force pushed the Sith away, while Ahsoka force pushed the clones away. Dathlan kicked the lightsaber out of his father's hand.

Naga was shocked at what his son has just done. Anakin force pushed away by his own padawan; he was surprised by what Ahsoka did.

"Dathlan, how could you betray your own species?" Naga asked.

"I'm not betraying anyone, this battle should not happen." Dathlan replied.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin said.

"Master, Dathlan's right, this shouldn't be happening, the Sith and the Jedi should try to get along and not kill each other." Ahsoka told everyone. "I've learned that." She looked at Dathlan.

Dathlan looked back and took Ahsoka's hand. Anakin and Naga saw this and were shocked to see this.

"Ahsoka, do you have feelings for Dathlan?" Anakin asked Ahsoka.

Everyone around was curious and surprised on what was unfolding.

"I do, master, I love Dathlan." Ahsoka told Anakin.

"Dathlan, do you feel the same?" Naga asked his son.

"So I do, father and I will do anything to be with her." Dathlan replied.

Everyone was silent and looked at each other. Anakin couldn't believe his apprentice fell in love with a Sith. Naga couldn't believe that his son loved a Jedi.

"Master, if Dathlan and I can get along and be happy, what can't all of you?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin looked down at his padawan and turned off his lightsaber. Naga followed the same pursuit.

"She's right," Naga said. "If they can love and be happy, then so can we." He reached out his hand.

Anakin looked at Naga and shook his hand. "Of course, we can. I will release all your people and leave you at peace." He told Anakin.

"I wouldn't like any other way." Naga replied.

Palpatine was unhappy on what was happening. He grabbed a blaster and planned to kill Naga.

Ahsoka saw this and quickly pushed Naga away and took the blaster bolt to the side.

"Ahsoka!" Dathlan shouted as he ran to her side.

Anakin examined the area to see where the shot has been fired. He saw that it was Palpatine who fired at Ahsoka.

Anakin grew angry at the Chancellor. "Take him away and place him in a secure cell." He ordered a group of clones.

The clones aimed their blasters at Palpatine and surrounded him. They took him into the ship where they threw him in a cell.

Anakin ran over to Ahsoka. "Snips, can you hear me?" he asked her.

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes. "Master," she said softly.

"We'll take her to see some of our best healers." Naga told Anakin.

"Alright," Anakin replied.

The group of healers Naaga summoned came, got Ahsoka and went back to the city where they treated her. Dathlan went with them to see if Ahsoka will be alright.

_(Sith City – Hospital – Ahsoka's Room)_

Ahsoka woke up and saw that she was in a strange room and she was lying in a soft and comfortable bed. She then heard the door open and saw Dathlan.

Dathlan smiled. "Ahsoka, how are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Better, where am I?" Ahsoka asked.

"You're in the hospital in the city, the healers took you here to heal you; I've been out for about three hours, they said you're able to get out of bed if you want to." Dathlan told Ahsoka.

"What happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"The Chancellor was trying to kill my father, but instead you took the shot in your right side. The clones arrested him. That's so far what Anakin told me." Dathlan explained to Ahsoka what happen.

Ahsoka was stunned that the Chancellor was going to kill Naga. "Why would he do that?" she asked.

Dathlan looked down. "I'm not sure." He replied.

"It's because he saw the Sith as a possible threat to his plans." A voice said behind Dathlan.

Dathlan and Ahsoka looked to see that it was Anakin, who was walking in.

"What plan and how did he see the Sith as a threat?" Ahsoka asked her master.

"His plan was to take over the galaxy and make the Republic his own Empire. He thought the Sith could've stopped this plan from happening, he decided to destroy them." Anakin told Ahsoka.

"What's going to happen to him?" Dathlan asked.

"The Senate decided to take him out of power and have he executed for trying to kill a Jedi." Anakin told Dathlan. "And also, the Chancellor was somehow the Sith Lord we were looking for."

"Really," Ahsoka said, shocked to hear that the leader of the Republic was actually a Sith Lord.

"Yes," Anakin replied. "I'm going to the ship to help the troops reload everything back into the ship."

"I'll see soon, master." Ahsoka said as Anakin left, leaving Dathlan and Ahsoka alone.

"After everything that happened to us, we're still together." Ahsoka said with a smile.

Dathlan looked down at her and smiled back. "Hey, do you think you can get up?" he asked her.

Ahsoka slowly rose out of bed and onto the floor. "I guess I can." She replied with a smirk.

Dathlan smiled. "Great, now follow me." He told her.

They left the room and went outside to the balcony. Ahsoka stood at the railing, waiting for Dathlan to say something.

Dathlan sighed and got down on one knee. "Ahsoka, we may have known each other of a short time, but for me it felt like years." He told her. "I feel that we have a special connection and I want us to be more."

Dathlan pulled out a small black box from his pocket and lifted to Ahsoka. "Will you marry me?" he asked her as he opened the box to reveal a silver and black ring.

Ahsoka speechless, Dathlan was asking her to be his wife and she was happy. Ahsoka smiled. "Yes, Yes, a million times yes." She hugged Dathlan, who fell back when Ahsoka hugged him.

Dathlan got up, took the ring out of the box and placed it on Ahsoka's finger.

They both got up and kissed, happily that soon they be married and be together.

**/Epilogue/**

It's been two years since Dathlan and Ahsoka got engaged. The Sith and Jedi got along and no along enemies.

The Chancellor was executed by long range shoots by blasters. Bail was elected as the new Chancellor of the Republic. The Council allowed Ahsoka to go off and be with Dathlan. This action caused the rule of attachment to be lifted. Anakin finally got to be with Padme and with his now, two-year old twins, Luke and Leia as they all live in Naboo.

Ahsoka and Dathlan were soon later declared the new Emperor and Empress of the Sith Empire. Naga and Aumias decided to let their son and their new daughter-in-law to rule the Empire, but they still keep watch over them and offer them advice.

Ahsoka soon about pregnant with her and Dathlan's first child; she soon gave birth to a boy. They decided to name him Markas. Markas had red skin, black hair, white tattoos like Ahsoka and yellow eyes.

Ahsoka and Dathlan were happy with the arrival of their new son. Ahsoka and Dathlan sometimes visit Anakin and Padme.

Ahsoka and Dathlan were happy with the outcome of their new lives as they once looked back and remembered everything they went through to get here. They got together; stop the hate between Sith and Jedi and lived in peace.

**Well, that's the end of the story. I will like to thank everyone who followed my story, reviewed and all. And, I'm not going to make a sequel to this story. I'm sorry, but I decided to stop here. Anyway, can't wait for the coming of season 5 of The Clone Wars, already saw the previews, trailers and clips. And, all I can say is: Awesome! **

**Like I said before thank you everyone and see all of you later. **


End file.
